


30 Theme OTP Challenge

by babbitly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbitly/pseuds/babbitly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots for the nsfw 30 day OTP challenge I found floating around on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first fic I've ever published and I decided to do this because I want to write a decently long fic about these two idiots and I thought this would be a good way to get comfortable with their characterization. But yeah, sorry if this is awful.
> 
> DAY 1: Cuddles (Naked)

Kagami woke up on fire, not literally on fire, but he thought it might be close. He wrenched his eyes open and looked around the familiar bedroom. Why was it so damn hot? He threw the covers off his body and tried to stand, but two dark, well-muscled arms that were twisted around his waist and chest halted his movements.

  
“God damnit, Aomine, move!” Kagami yelled, throwing his elbow into his boyfriend’s chest, maybe a bit harsher than needed. Normally waking up with Aomine Daiki wrapped around him wouldn’t bother him; in fact it’s actually what he looked forward to the most. But when the air conditioning is broken, and your boyfriend’s naked body, that is radiating heat like a human furnace, is wrapped around you it’s a little troublesome.

  
Aomine let out a rough laugh that ghosted across Kagami’s back. “No,” he said, voice thick with sleep, “t’stoo early, stop it.”

  
“Seriously, move,” Kagami said again, getting more and more anxious, trying to push Aomine’s firm arms off of his body.

“No, Bakagami,” he said, pressing his body closer, fitting himself flush against Kagami’s back.

“Aomine, please. I’m dying here. It’s too damn hot,” he squirmed, trying to wiggle himself away from Aomine’s heat. But his attempts were useless. Aomine was keeping him firmly in place and Kagami’s struggle was only making things worse. He was going to melt. He knew it.

Aomine didn’t budge.

Kagami let out a groan and reached his arm behind him, landing on Aomine’s leg. He trailed his hand up the muscled thigh and back palming Aomine’s ass, gripping tightly and letting his nails dig in. He felt Aomine’s dick twitch behind him.

“Let me get up,” Kagami said again, squeezing harder after every word, and pushing his ass backwards into Aomine’s hips. Aomine let out a hiss, the breath trailing over Kagami’s back causing goose bumps to erupt on his arms.

“It’s too damn early to get up,” Aomine growled. Kagami felt Aomine’s lips glide across his shoulder side to side, as he thrust his hips once against Kagami’s ass, his dick obviously hard. “I don’t care how hot it is, I’m comfortable.”

“I know!” Kagami whined, “I don’t want to get up yet. Just let me open the window and turn on the fan and I’ll shut up.” He slid his hand under one of Aomine’s and tried to peel it away from his skin.

Aomine was silent for a moment, grinding against Kagami’s ass once more. “Fine,” he finally said, rolling over to lie on his back, loosening his grip on the red head.

Kagami jumped up, the covers falling from his body letting some cool, well less hot, air dance across his naked form. He let out a sigh of relief. Aomine laughed from his place on the bed.

Kagami walked across their bedroom, his feet sweaty and sticking to the hardwood floor beneath him, and threw open the window. Good thing they were on the second floor, he thought absentmindedly, or everyone would be getting a good show. A breeze wafted in from outside and thankfully it was cool. Living on the ocean of Playa Del Ray definitely had its perks. He stood by the window for a few minutes, peering out over the beach. There were only a few individuals jogging near the still low shoreline, it was definitely too early to be up. Kagami turned around and padded to the center of the room to turn on the fan. He reached up, and pulled the string once. The fan kicked in to gear and Kagami remained standing underneath it for a moment, head thrown back, cool air coasting over his shoulders and face.

“Thank God,” he said under his breath.

“Get back in this bed, Kagami.” Aomine’s low voice called, snapping him out of his daze under the fan.

Kagami opened his eyes and tilted his head forward, peering at his now completely uncovered boyfriend lying in the middle of their bed sporting a semi-hard on, completely unabashed. He was smirking at Kagami, eyebrows slanted in a devious way. He must have thrown the covers off the bed entirely because they were piled in a crumpled mess next to the bed. His dark skin and oddly blue hair was in stark contrast with their white sheets. His blue eyes were gleaming, mischief obvious within them. Kagami felt a smile creep across his lips, but he quickly forced it in to a frown. He wanted to sleep, damnit and he was just getting cooled off.

“I’m going back to sleep, Ahomine,” he said walking back to his side of the bed and standing next to it, planting his hands on his hips. “We’re not fucking right now.”

Aomine grinned and before Kagami could even react, reached across the bed and pulled Kagami into his arms. He wrapped his arms around Kagami’s back and rolled them on to their sides, face-to-face, flush against one another, his hard on pressed firmly against Kagami’s stomach. Aomine entangled his legs within Kagami’s and slid a hand down to Kagami’s ass. Kagami let out a small laugh and leaned his head against the darker man’s forehead. Aomine grinned and planted a kiss on Kagami’s lips, his stubble a familiar and welcome feeling against his cheeks. The kiss was sweet and light and it filled Kagami’s head with Aomine’s distinctive smell. He sighed, content, and finally not dying from a heat stroke. Aomine grinned again, and ran his hand up and down Kagami’s back with his fingertips.

“I love you,” he said, against Kagami’s lips, “even if you are a cock-tease.”


	2. Day 2- Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is day 2 of the nsfw 30 day otp challenge.The prompt is: Kisses (naked). So yeah, here are the idiots again. Also thanks to everyone who gave kudos last time!

“Kagami, get your ass out of the shower!” Aomine yelled, banging his fist once against the door. He would have walked in but Kagami always got pissy about that, something about scaring him to death or something. Aomine didn’t really hear what Kagami had said the last time he’d told Aomine off about it, he was too busy pushing Kagami against the shower wall and attacking his neck to really listen. But today he was being a good boyfriend and not pissing Kagami off. Well, he was trying anyway.

 

Aomine had been waiting, naked and ready to hop in to the shower, in the bedroom they shared for the last fifteen minutes pacing, probably wearing the finish off the hardwood floor. Kagami knew they were in a hurry; they had to be at Kise’s house, which was thirty minutes across LA, in _forty-five_ minutes. Why the hell was he taking so long? Aomine groaned.

 

His boyfriend was so damn slow. Aomine had learned this almost immediately after they started dating in high school, but it still amazed him at times. Aomine thought _he’d_ been slow, he’d never really cared when he showed up to places or who was waiting on him, but Kagami, Kagami was on a whole different level. He just straight up forgot about time. He forgot about plans. He forgot about everything, he got distracted as easily as a toddler.  He was so absentminded at times that Aomine couldn’t help but laugh at him. Aomine smiled at the thought of Kagami’s face changing to a shade of red that almost matched his hair, yelling at Aomine about making fun of him.

 

Aomine let out a small laugh through his nose and smacked his open palm against the door one more time. “Bakagami!” Dumbass probably fell out of the shower and knocked himself out or something. Or he’s jerking off. He better not be fucking jerking off, Aomine thought angrily, imagining the red head with one forearm braced against the wall, the other hand wrapped around his rather impressive dick.  Aomine felt a jolt in his stomach that ran straight to his dick at the image. He better not be. We have to be on time.

 

“Fuck it,” Aomine said, swinging the door to the bathroom wide. If he scared Kagami, it was his own damn fault for being so slow. The steam from the shower poured through the open doorway as Aomine walked in to the bathroom. He walked around the corner, past their double vanity, and saw Kagami standing under the water stream. The red head’s large body was turned towards the wall, his back and, in Aomine’s opinion, flawless ass towards him. Why the hell hadn’t Kagami heard him yelling?

 

Kagami’s head moved from side to side, his fingers tapped up and down on the sides of his muscled legs, in unison.

 

“What the hell?” Aomine mumbled.

 

 Aomine squinted, took a step closer, and then shook his head, that idiot. So that’s why he wasn’t responding. The cords from the underwater headphones Kagami’s agent had given him from some new company hung down the sides of his neck and connected to the iPod on the ledge outside the shower.  

 

Aomine crossed the distance to the shower and grabbed the white iPod off the ledge. Of course, it was some rap song Aomine had never heard of. Tch. Aomine grabbed the rubbery cord of the headphones between his fingers and ripped them out of the iPod. He looked towards Kagami’s back waiting for his response.

 

Kagami’s movements stopped. His head turned to the side a little and he reached up to the ear buds in his ears. He pulled out both buds and examined them close to his face.

 

“What the hell?” he mumbled, just loud enough for Aomine to hear over the sound of the running water. Aomine let out a chuckle.

 

“Gah! “ Kagami yelped, spinning around clutching his chest. His eyes were wide with fear but they quickly narrowed at the sight of Aomine.

 

“Aho! I told you to stop doing that!” Kagami yelled, dropping his hand from his chest. Aomine’s eyes followed his hand. He took a minute to take in his boyfriend in all his naked, wet glory. Damn. He knew Kagami was good looking, obviously he knew that, but in the shower like this with the water glistening over all the hard planes of his chest and running down between his toned abs, Aomine couldn’t help but drop the iPod back on the ledge and step into the shower to press himself against Kagami.

 

Almost by their own accord, Aomine’s hands found Kagami’s hips and he pulled the slightly shorter male towards him, their naked bodies flush against one another. Kagami’s skin was slick, his body warm from the shower. Aomine took three steps forward, pushing Kagami back with him, only stopping when he felt the cool, stone wall of the shower against his fingers. Kagami’s hips jutted forward from the contact of the cold tile against his ass. Aomine groaned at the welcome friction on his now semi-hard member. He leaned his head back and looked Kagami in the eyes.

 

“I’ve been calling your name for the last five minutes, Bakagami. We’re going to be late,” he said, dipping his head down to Kagami’s neck and biting the soft skin there. He felt Kagami suck in a short breath above him. Aomine grinned against the heated skin and ran his tongue up the red head’s neck, stopping at his jaw to suck on the defined ridge, kissing and biting as he went.

 

“I-I, god, ughh,” Kagami mumbled out. Aomine halted his movements and looked back to Kagami’s now vibrantly red face. His eyes were closed, mouth open in indulgence.

 

“You what?” Aomine said, loosening his hold on Kagami’s right hip, trailing his hand up the other man’s toned side and sliding his hand between them. He pushed his palm over rippled muscle, a firm chest, making sure to glide over Kagami’s pert nipple, and upward, stopping when he’d grabbed the back of Kagami’s neck.

 

“I just…I lost track of time,” Kagami finally stuttered out, opening his deep burgundy eyes.

 

“Like always,” Aomine said, grinning. He leaned his head forward, capturing Kagami’s lips with his own. Kagami’s lips were soft and hesitant, and incredibly familiar. Aomine slid his tongue between his teeth, and prodded Kagami’s lips, asking for entry. Kagami quickly responded, parting his lips and sucking in a breath. Aomine felt Kagami’s dick twitch between them, he moved his leg between Kagami’s thighs, pressing forward. He rolled his hips once, the friction causing Kagami to release a low groan into Aomine’s mouth. Kagami’s hands finally came to life then. He gripped Aomine’s waist and pulled him forward, grinding in to his hip.  Aomine snaked his hand higher into Kagami’s damp red hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling his head forward, crushing their mouths together. The red head’s tongue met Aomine’s pushing and prodding in unison with each other. Kagami’s head was spinning, Aomine’s scent and the steam from the shower clogging his brain.

 

“Fuck,” Kagami panted, breaking his lips away from the heated kiss, sucking in a breath. Aomine’s lips didn’t stop though, they traveled right back down to Kagami’s neck, sucking and licking while Kagami tried to remember to breathe.  

 

“I don’t think we have time for that right now,” Aomine said between kisses, “but maybe after Kise’s if you’re good,” he lifted his head and winked.

 

Kagami shot him an annoyed glare, and ground his dick against Aomine’s body one last time. Aomine and Kagami both let out frustrated growls at the contact. Kagami sucked in one last breath and pushed the blue haired devil before him away. The mention of Kise’s party brought him back to reality. He knew they couldn't be late again. Kise would have a fit.

 

“You’re such an ass.” Kagami grinned, wiggling himself out from between his smug boyfriend and the wall.

 

“Yeah,” Aomine said with a smirk. He turned, following Kagami’s movements with his eyes as he walked out of the large shower. “And don’t take six hours to pick out a damn shirt.”

 

“Fuck off,” Kagami laughed, walking towards the door, his perfect ass and muscled back on full display for Aomine to ogle. Aomine stared until Kagami walked around the vanity and out of sight before reaching towards the temperature knob and twisting it to ice cold. Clearly he hadn’t thought this through well enough.


	3. Day 3- First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3- First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I cannot write a first time scene, I can't even read them to be totally honest. I just cannot get over the awkwardness, and then some people write them as being all sweet and love-y or they have like this instant amazing mind blowing sex and I just don't buy it. But yeah so this is first time centered.
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading everyone!!!

“Oh, God. It’s gonna hurt isn’t it?” Kagami said, walking towards his bed. He leaned his head forward and ran a hand through his hair, pulling at it in frustration.

 

“Yeah, probably.” Aomine said, letting a laugh through his nose as a small surge of nerves crept in to his stomach. He grabbed his shirt from the back of his neck, pulled it over his head, and threw it on the floor of the otherwise clean room.

 

Kagami frowned, staring blankly at his slob of a boyfriend who had followed him into his room.

 

Aomine noticed Kagami’s frown and took a step towards him, popping the button on his jeans as he walked forward. “I mean do you want me to lie to you?” he said, taking in Kagami’s nervous appearance.

 

“No,” Kagami said, staring at Aomine’s jeans hanging low on his hips, his eyes greedily roaming over the well sculpted body before him. Of course Aomine wasn’t wearing underwear either so his dick was practically visible at the end of his prominent v cut. Aomine smirked at his boyfriend’s lack of eye contact, and took another step closer.

 

Kagami shook his head at the movement, trying to stay focused on the issue at hand.

 

“No,” he said, pulling the hair at the top of his head again. “No. I don’t want you to lie about it. But I just…I..”

 

“What?” Aomine said again letting his irritation seep in to his voice. Why the hell was Kagami even freaking out about it? If anyone should be freaking out about this it was _him._

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, dickwad!” Kagami yelled, his face reddening at the admission.

 

Aomine jerked backwards at the words, surprised. He felt his face begin to heat up and praised his genetics for his darker skin coloring. Was Kagami seriously freaking out this much about having sex? It wasn’t even that big of a deal. Aomine wasn’t going to lie to himself, he was definitely nervous to have Kagami’s uhh well, impressive, to say the least, dick up his ass, but he knew he’d be fine. And he wasn’t going to tell Kagami this, but he’d done his research, he was pretty sure he was prepared for everything. Well he hoped he was anyway. But looking at Kagami, and the worry that was written all over his creased brow, Aomine felt his annoyance at the other male seep away. I guess he’d be that nervous if their roles were switched, too. And he probably would be that nervous when they were trying this the other way around. They’d both said they wanted to try bottoming and Aomine had elected to be first. He wouldn’t want to hurt the big idiot standing in front of him either. Aomine smiled, I guess he could understand where Kagami was coming from.

 

“Kagami.” Aomine said, walking towards the red head and grabbing his face between his hands. Kagami, face still blazingly red, didn’t meet his eyes.

 

“Kagami,” Aomine said again, growling this time. He might not be annoyed anymore but he still didn’t like being ignored.

 

Kagami finally met Aomine’s eyes, his crimson irises filled with worry. Aomine grinned, keeping his expression happy and completely untroubled to ease Kagami. He leaned his head forward and planted a firm kiss on his boyfriend’s mouth. Kagami exhaled, some of the worry leaving him with Aomine’s touch.

 

Aomine leaned back slightly, “You’re not gonna break me, Bakagami, I promise.” He said, against Kagami’s lips.

 

“I know. I know I’m not. Just…just make sure you tell me if I’m hurting you.”

 

“Heh,” Aomine laughed, reaching between them to the hem of Kagami’s shirt and sliding his palms up over Kagami’s warm, toned skin. The shirt followed his movements upward and Aomine lifted it entirely off, over Kagami’s head. He leaned down, kissing and licking his way across Kagami’s collarbone. “What if I want you to hurt me?” he said in to Kagami’s shoulder, biting it lightly. He felt the red head shudder at his words. He licked a trail up to Kagami’s mouth and slanted his lips against Kagami’s again, kissing him deep before pulling back. “Now stop being a pussy and get the lube I told you to buy out of your dresser.”

 

Kagami released a garbled sound from between his lips and Aomine grinned. He loved making Kagami flustered in any way he could; it was actually his favorite activity next to playing basketball. Aomine stepped backwards away from Kagami and unzipped his jeans, sliding them off his hips in one motion and stepping out of them. Kagami stared greedily at the rigid dick that sprung forth. He heard Aomine let out a laugh as he took three steps backwards and sat on the bed, legs spread. Aomine smiled, smug as ever, and wrapped his hand around the head of his dick, stroking it once. Kagami let out a strangled sound at the motion, his own dick twitching in response. Aomine saw the movement and his grin widened. Yeah, flustering Kagami was definitely his second favorite thing.

 

Aomine languidly stroked his cock again, not taking his eyes away from Kagami’s, “Now get the lube, Kagami. Before I have to take care of this myself.”

 

Kagami sucked in a breath, Aomine’s harsh words snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“How the hell did you know it was in the dresser?” Kagami mumbled, turning around quickly and ripping open the top drawer of his dresser. Kagami didn’t know why he felt the need to hide the lube, it’s not like anyone but him and Aomine were ever in his apartment anyway.

 

“Cause that’s where mine’s hidden at my house.” Aomine smirked, watching Kagami turn around with the little bottle in hand, face puzzled.

 

“Why’d you buy some for your house when we have some here?” he asked, walking over to the bed and standing between the darker male’s spread legs, marveling his boyfriend’s naked form once more.

 

“Oh god,” Kagami thought, trailing his eyes from Aomine’s hard chest to his sculpted abs, following the line of his cut to the thick member Aomine had gripped in his hand.

 

Aomine sat up; hands going straight to the waistband of Kagami’s sweat pants. He hooked his fingers around Kagami’s pants and boxers and yanked them down over his hips. Kagami let out a breath as the cool air hit his heated erection. Aomine leaned forward, keeping eye contact with Kagami and gripped the red head’s hips, pulling him forward, while simultaneously pushing himself backwards to lie completely on the bed so Kagami’s body was on top of him. Aomine let out a low groan of pleasure at the contact of Kagami’s hard cock against his own.

 

Kagami shifted so his arms were on either side of Aomine’s body, holding himself just above him, “So why do you have lube at your house, too?“

 

Aomine grinned, a devious look now in place on his face, “Because If you’re going to fuck me in your bed, then when I fuck you for the first time, I want to do it in mine.”

 

Kagami shuddered and stared at Aomine, who was grinning even wider from Kagami’s response. Kagami rolled his hips down once, their cocks rubbing against one another, eliciting a hiss from his boyfriend. It was Kagami’s turn to smirk this time.

 

“I love you,” Kagami said smiling. He felt his face heat up again at his own words.

 

“I know, Bakagami,” Aomine said, leaning up to press a quick kiss against Kagami’s lips, “I love you, too. Now quit talking and get to work.”

 

Kagami rolled his eyes and leaned down, crashing his lips against his idiot boyfriend’s.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4- Masturbation (sorry this is a few hours late)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh, uhm, well yeah here's this. I don't know what I'm doing so yeah. The Kagami and Aomine nsfw 30 day otp challenge continues. Also thank you again for the kudos and hopefully this isn't terrible please let me know if it is.

It was already three in the morning and sleep just wasn’t coming to him. His head had been replaying the game from earlier in the night and Kagami couldn’t quit thinking about the fifth foul he’d received towards the end. Maybe if he’d been in the score would have been different. Maybe they could have pulled off a victory. Kagami shook his head at the thoughts; it’s useless dwelling on it. I can’t change anything. He sighed in to the empty silence of his room. He hated being here alone. “I wish that dumbass was back,” Kagami mumbled out loud.

 

He hated when Aomine had away games and he had home games. At least if they were both traveling Kagami felt a little better. He was surrounded by his teammates and he could stay focused on the matches. But when he was stuck in LA while Aomine was traveling it was hell. He didn’t think he would ever get the dark blue haired idiot out of his mind; it’s like his whole being craved him and it became the most apparent when he was in bed. He hated sleeping in their bed alone. He hated not waking up with Aomine’s warm arms wrapped around him. And if he was being honest, he especially hated not being able to feel Aomine’s muscled body pressed against his own and not being able to trail his hands wherever he pleased on said body.

 

“Ugh,” Kagami groaned, clicking the TV off and throwing the remote control across the empty bed. Kagami remembered Aomine’s deep voice on the phone from earlier, “See you soon, Baka. Love you.”

 

“Love you too, Aho,” Kagami has responded, also using a playful insult.

 

“You better be ready when I get home. Jacking off isn’t cutting it anymore,” Aomine said, his voice had taken on a lower octave, the desire obvious.

 

Kagami had let out a strangled noise, unable to respond to his boyfriend’s vulgar words. Aomine had laughed and ended the call before he could get another word in. His call had left Kagami not only missing his boyfriend, but also horny. Really fucking horny.

 

Kagami sighed, closing his eyes. He trailed his hand down his chest and torso and wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking slowly from tip to base. He thought about Aomine coming home and the, bound to be, great sex they’d have after his four-day absence. Obviously Aomine had missed that part of their relationship, too. Kagami could see the darker skinned male’s smirk in his mind. His eyebrow’s angled, eyes heavy with lust. His dick twitched in his hand. Fuck. Kagami rolled on to his side and ripped open the top drawer of the nightstand, hands fumbling for the bottle of lotion within. He finally felt the familiar shape and set in on the table, squirting some into his palm.

 

He reached back down between his thighs gripping his hardening dick in his hand, and pumping. He wanted this to be over quick.

 

He could see Aomine in his head; his lithe body naked and on display, lying in the center of their bed, his swarthy skin annunciated by the white sheets, his hair sweaty from exertion.  And of course that fucking ever-present smirk still in place. His mind traveled from Aomine’s toned chest, with those darker rose colored nipples, down to his perfect abs. God, Kagami could imagine himself running his hands over them, sliding further up to pinch a nipple between his fingers. He could hear the hiss Aomine would let out with that movement. His mind traveled lower, tracing Aomine’s abs downward and following the thin line of soft blue hairs that lead to his cock. Kagami heard himself let out a sigh as he twisted his hand on his now pulsing dick. He could feel the heat of release begin to pool in his stomach, his breathing quickening with every stroke. But now he imagined his hand as Aomine’s. It was Aomine who was stroking his dick, the darker skinned hand twisting and pumping up and down on Kagami’s heated cock. Kagami’s hips rolled upward at the thought.

 

He let out a groan, pushing his head back in to the pillows on the bed. Fuck.

 

“Come for me, Kagami,” he could hear Aomine’s sultry words in his head as clear as day. That feral growl he’d produce when Kagami came across his fingers, sending Kagami over the edge. His dick twitched and his hips rolled forward, the waves of pleasure crashing over his body drowning him in the best way possible.

 

“Fuck. A-Aomine,” he heard himself breathe out, panting. He lay there, the only sound in the room his breathing that was slowly coming back to normal, his bodyrolling with small jolts of pleasure.

 

“Well that was quite a welcome home,” a familiar deep voice, laced with need, said from behind him.

 

“Gash!” Kagami yelped, turning around, a look of pure horror on his face. The real life Aomine grinned at him from the doorway of their bedroom; his duffle bag slung over one shoulder, clothes rumpled, and shoes still on. Kagami’s heart slammed itself against in his chest, going from pleasure to horror in five seconds flat clearly not good for it. He stared at Aomine, equal parts pissed off and elated.

 

“What the fuck?!” he finally barked out, pulling his basketball shorts up around his waist and trying to discreetly clean off his hand.

 

“Heh.” Aomine laughed, walking in to the bedroom and tossing his bag across the floor. He kicked his shoes off and took off his shirt before jumping in to the bed and straddling Kagami on his thighs. Kagami stared appreciatively at his muscled frame; it was even better than the image his mind had conjured up. Kagami squirmed under Aomine’s heated gaze as his eyes racked across his whole body before finally meeting Kagami’s eyes.

 

“I took an early flight,” Aomine said, dipping his head down to kiss Kagami’s stomach, “I was sick of New York, I fucking hate that city, especially when you’re not there with me.” His tongue traced a line up Kagami’s abdomen to the middle of his chest, leaving a trail of heat behind. Aomine’s dark blue eyes snapped up to Kagami’s, his mouth still sucking at his skin. He kissed a trail up to Kagami’s neck and bit him lightly, “And damn am I glad I did.” Aomine ground his hips down in to Kagami’s sensitive dick. Kagami let out a sharp gasp, which was immediately stifled by Aomine’s burning lips crashing in to his own. Aomine tongue tangled with his own as his breaths came heavier. Aomine pulled back slightly, lips still touching Kagami’s, eyes serious and tender, “Are you up for another round, tonight?”

 

Kagami smiled and bucked his hips upward in response, the movement sending pleasure and pain through his body. Kagami grinned and pushed himself upward to crash his own lips against Aomine’s before gripping the taller man’s back and flipping them over so Kagami was straddling him. Kagami took in the image of the man he loved beneath him; Aomine’s eyes were filled with excitement at Kagami’s movements, his lips slightly parted with a smirk. God, he’d missed him.

 

Kagami ground his hips down, pressing into Aomine’s obvious erection, feeling his dick begin to twitch at the contact, “Yeah, Aho, I’m ready for another round.”


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5- Blow Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh man. sorry this is a day late. it's hard to get things done on the weekends because I have no prioritization skills. Tomorrow's will be on time though...hopefully. Anyway, thank you for the kudos and for reading! Sorry for any mistakes this one was a bit rushed.

Kagami had almost died from choking on his protein shake today at practice. As he, and the rest of the Spurs team, was taking a break from running drills, he’d grabbed his shaker bottle and cell phone from within his locker. He was gulping down the protein shake as fast as possible, trying to not taste what he was ingesting, when he opened the text message his boyfriend had sent him. To say Kagami wasn’t prepared was an understatement. The text message Kagami’s boyfriend of six years, Aomine Daiki, had sent included a picture of his hard dick with a Aomine’s own dark hand wrapped around the base and a winky face emoji.

 

Other than almost inhaling his shake into his lungs and coughing violently, causing some of the shake to burn through his nasal passage, Kagami’s face had also turned as red as his hair, which was quite red, at the sight of the picture.

 

Two of his teammates had come up to him in concern patting him on his back asking if he was okay. Kagami clicked his phone off and threw it in to his locker before turning around and trying to ease his teammates worries. His nose stung, his eyes were watering, he was still coughing, and he had protein shake down the front of his shirt when he turned around. His teammates took a few good-natured jabs at his appearance and luckily didn’t ask any further questions about what had caused the sudden coughing fit.  Thank god.

 

Kagami ripped his shirt off his sweaty form and pulled on one of the spares he kept in his locker. He took a deep breath and grabbed the phone from the bottom of the locker, prepared this time for the sight that awaited him. He unlocked his phone and stared at the picture that was causing him so many problems.

 

“What a fucking asshole,” Kagami mumbled out loud, clicking the picture on his phone screen. He might be annoyed about getting the picture but he wasn’t gonna not look at it,

 

Kagami closed the picture and typed out a quick response:  _can’t wait to have that in my mouth later ;)_.

 

He wasn’t actually that excited about having Aomine’s dick in his mouth later, I mean he definitely enjoyed it when it was, but he really just wanted to get a reaction out of Aomine and he knew this was the easiest way. He smirked at his phone screen once more, hoping Aomine received the message quickly, and threw his phone in his locker. As he walked back out to the court, Kagami shook his head at his boyfriend’s tactics. He was such a hormone-ridden dumbass sometimes, and the fact that Aomine’s team had a by-week this week and weren’t practicing as frequently, wasn’t helping the issue. Aomine had been sending him lewd text messages to Kagami while he was at practice for the last few days, and Kagami’s ability to control himself when he got them was slowly fading.

\---

 

Kagami hadn’t made it three feet inside his and Aomine’s home before he heard hurried, loud, footsteps crashing down their stairs. He watched Aomine round the corner of their staircase and take a few long strides towards Kagami. His eyes were wild and excited. His navy hair a mess, like he’d been laying in bed all day, which he probably had. His light grey sweatpants were slung low across his hips and he wasn’t wearing a shirt, displaying his toned chest and stomach. He took s few more steps towards Kagami, bringing his hands up to Kagami’s shoulders and pressing him in to the door he’d just come through. Aomine didn’t waste any time before crashing his lips against Kagami’s and sliding his tongue into his mouth, kissing him deep and hard. Kagami immediately responded, slanting his lips along with Aomine’s.

 

“You’ve had me excited all day,” Aomine said, lifting his head away from Kagami and sliding his knee in between Kagami’s own. “You shouldn’t send such provocative texts, Bakagami, they get me all worked up.”

 

“You’re one to talk,” Kagami said snorting out a laugh, throwing Aomine a look he hoped radiated you’re such a fucking hypocrite, “I almost choked on my fuckingprotein shake because of your damn dick pick this morning.”

 

Aomine leaned in, his heady scent filling Kagami’s nose, grazing Kagami’s ear with his lips, “I can think of another thing I want you choking on.” Aomine’s husky voice slid across Kagami’s neck, sending chills through his whole body.

 

Kagami’s breath hitched and his face caught on fire. He felt the blush creeping up his neck and across his face the instant his head registered the words that had come out of his boyfriend’s devious lips. Aomine let out a deep laugh and slammed his lips against Kagami’s again, grinding his obvious erection against Kagami’s hip, sparking desire through Kagami’s body.

 

Kagami gripped Aomine’s waist, his skin heated and familiar, and spun them around, slamming Aomine’s back against the door. Aomine let out a strangled noise between their lips, which Kagami quickly silenced by grinding his own hips into Aomine’s before dropping to his knees. Kagami slipped his thumbs inside the waistband of Aomine’s sweatpants and pulled them down Aomine’s strong legs, Aomine’s stiff cock sprang forth ready and needing release. Kagami finished removing Aomine’s sweats, letting Aomine kick them off once they were at his ankles before allowing his eyes to roam over his boyfriend’s entirely naked appearance. Kagami grinned at the gorgeous body in front of him, taking in every hard line and angle. Kagami finally looked up in to Aomine’s dark eyes before gripping the hard member before him with one hand and bracing his other hand against Aomine’s muscular thigh. Kagami stroked his hand down Aomine’s dick, twisting his hand as he went. Aomine’s eye fluttered, his breathing stuttering with Kagami’s movements.

 

Kagami lowered his mouth to the heated member in front of him, swirling his tongue around the tip, eliciting a hiss from between Aomine’s lips from the contact. Kagami licked lower, tracing his tongue around the head of Aomine’s dick. He traced a circle, toying with that little bundle of nerves on the underside, flicking his tongue. Aomine groaned, placing his hand on the back of Kagami’s head, burying his hand in his hair. Kagami knew he wouldn’t push his head forward, Aomine had learned the hard way that Kagami didn’t appreciate that early in their relationship.

 

Kagami slid his mouth farther down Aomine’s cock, keeping a firm hold on the base and began bobbing his head back and forth, slowly. He sucked his cheeks in on his movements backwards, knowing how much Aomine loved it. He began following his mouth with his hand, pumping and sucking in unison, up and down across Aomine’s dick. Aomine let out a squeak of pleasure as Kagami’s tongue hit the sensitive underside of his head again. Kagami felt his own dick jump at the noise.

 

Okay, maybe Kagami was lying to himself earlier, he absolutely loved sucking Aomine’s cock. He especially loved hearing Aomine’s response; it was like a fucking drug. Kagami slid his hand from its place at the base of Aomine’s cock to Aomine’s balls, tugging lightly at the sensitive area. Aomine moaned, arching his back off the wall and leaning his head back.

 

“F-fuck,” Aomine moaned, tightening his grip on Kagami’s hair, “K-kagami.”

 

Kagami pulled back almost entirely, grazing his teeth up the length of Aomine’s dick as lightly as he could. Aomine whimpered, he actually fucking whimpered, and Kagami couldn’t help but smirk around the dick in his mouth. Kagami sucked farther down Aomine’s shaft, taking as much of his dick in as he could and hummed, one of Aomine’s favorite techniques to use on Kagami.

 

Aomine let out an almost pained groan and rolled his hips forward, “Kagami shit, I’m- shit-I’m gonna come,” his voice was thick with pleasure.

 

Kagami sucked harder, pulling again on Aomine’s balls, running his mouth up Aomine’s shaft again, and wrapping his hand back around Aomine’s dick, pumping. He released Aomine’s dick from between his lips and pumped faster, grabbing Aomine’s sweatpants from the floor in his other hand. He bent forward and swirled his tongue around the ridge of Aomine’s head once more, when he felt Aomine’s cock spasm and squirt into his mouth, the warm substance coating his throat. Aomine’s body rolled forward, arching his back off the wall, breathy noises escaping his mouth while he expelled his release in to Kagami’s mouth.

 

“Fu-fuck,” Aomine groaned out, his cock jerking once more and then stilling. Aomine loosened his hold on Kagami’s hair and Kagami took the chance to slide his mouth off of Aomine’s dick. He brought Aomine’s sweatpants that he’d grabbed up to his mouth and disposed of the awful tasting liquid, and wiped off his mouth. He looked back up at his boyfriend, whose eyes were still closed, head thrown back against the wall. His naked chest was heaving, but his breathing was slowly coming back to normal. Kagami smiled, he couldn’t help it. He loved seeing this usually cocky asshole come apart like this.

 

“God damn, Bakagami,” Aomine said, opening his eyes, sliding down the wall, and sitting on the floor, clearly not fazed by the hardwood on his bare ass. “That was better than I’d been hoping.”

 

Kagami shook his head and wadded up the sweatpants in his hand, throwing them at Aomine’s chest. “Yeah yeah yeah,” Kagami said standing up from his knees, “you can praise my cock sucking abilities later. I need to go take a shower.”

 

Aomine laughed, his naked form shaking with the outburst. Kagami smiled at him and turned around, heading towards the stairs.

 

“I’ll be up in a few minutes to repay the favor.” Aomine called from his position on the floor.

 

Kagami’s already half-hard dick twitched in his shorts. He definitely wouldn’t mind that. 


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 (author's choice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay well cuteminedaichan on tumblr wrote this tiny little headcanon (it's at the bottom of the chapter) and I read it and then I was writing and then I think I blacked out or something because then I had 1,000 words written about it and so yeah. this is day 7- author's choice.

Kagami was rough tonight, thrusting hard and fast into Aomine. His thrusts were sharp, pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back in, skimming against Aomine’s prostate with every thrust, harder and harder. Kagami was out of control. And Aomine loved this side of him.

 

Kagami was so worked up after losing the basketball game tonight. And if Aomine was being honest, it was kind of his fault. Kagami and Aomine’s teams had played each other and it had been close. The game had gone in to over time, with both Kagami and Aomine scoring higher than they had before. And then Kagami missed a block and Aomine scored, tipping the balance of the game and it had gone downhill for Kagami’s team from there. At the end of the game Kagami shook Aomine’s hand and Aomine leaned in, and said, “The only one who can beat me, is me.” He thought it would be a joke, that Kagami would laugh or something, but apparently that wasn’t the case. Kagami was pissed, he gripped Aomine’s hand tighter and his eyes went blank with rage. Aomine swore that if his coach hadn’t grabbed him, Kagami would have punched him right there on the side of the court.

 

When they got home, Kagami was pissed. He’d always hated when Aomine used to say that in high school, he hated how Aomine was in high school in general and he related his behavior back to that saying. Aomine could feel the anger radiating from Kagami, and seeing as how Aomine was a huge idiot, he couldn’t help but agitate the issue more. So after an eventful screaming match, that never really ended, just continued but in the form of harsh kisses and bites, they’d ended up in bed. Kagami had taken the dominant role this time. Aomine had let him, he knew he needed to get his aggression out somewhere, and Aomine didn’t mind if it was on him. He could tell what Kagami needed tonight; he needed to show Aomine that he wasn’t weaker than him, that they were equal even if his team had lost to Aomine’s. Aomine already knew all those things, but he didn’t mind if Kagami thought he needed to show him.

 

Kagami groaned, leaning down and changing his angle again, lifting Aomine’s right leg over his shoulder and biting into the skin of his thigh, hard.

 

Aomine let out a hiss between his teeth. “Fu-Fuck, Kagami.” Aomine was definitely going to have a mark there tomorrow. But he didn’t give a shit. He looked down to his boyfriend’s thrusting form between his legs. Kagami’s face was tilted down in exertion, watching his own movements in to Aomine, his body covered in a layer of sweat, and his eyes fierce with desire. Aomine stared at him, thinking about how fucking hot he looked like this. Maybe he needed to get him riled up like this more often.

 

Kagami slammed into Aomine, making the headboard on their king bed grind in to the wall and Aomine saw stars. Kagami’s new angle had him hitting Aomine’s prostate directly with every thrust, sending sparks of pleasure down his legs and in to his toes. He felt the pool of ecstasy well up in his stomach, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

Kagami’s thrusts deepened and Aomine arched his back under Kagami, meeting his thrusts, their timing in perfect sync. Kagami leaned forward, letting Aomine’s leg slide to the side of his body. Kagami pressed his body down against Aomine’s, trapping Aomine’s member hard and tight between them, Kagami’s heavy movements rubbing against Aomine’s dick in the most sinful way. Kagami’s grunts became feral, his strokes disjointed and quick.

 

“Shit, Aomine, I’m close.”

 

Aomine wrapped his legs around Kagami’s back, digging his heels in to Kagami’s perfect ass. Kagami’s thrusts were erratic now, slamming in to Aomine’s prostate with every move. Aomine felt like he was on fire, his whole body radiating pleasure. Kagami thrust hard, harder than he had before, and Aomine felt a deep groan escape his lips.

 

Aomime felt Kagami seize up and his release burn within him. He thrust hard, holding himself there, sending a huge bolt of pleasure through Aomine before Kagami leaned down and grabbed Aomine’s chin between his fingers. Kagami pulled Aomine’s mouth up to his, kissing him hard. Kagami’s tongue forced itself in to his mouth, and then he pulled back as quick as he had initiated the kiss. Kagami looked down to Aomine’s eyes, his burgundy one’s laced with desire, and a smirk pulled apart his mouth, “The only who can make you feel this good is me.”

 

“Ka-Kagami,“ Aomine moaned, throwing his head back against the pillows as he erupted between Kagami and himself, his dick twitching with release. Kagami slammed in to him again, riding out his own release as he spilled himself between Aomine’s hips. Kagami grunted once and slumped forward, putting all his weight on to Aomine.

 

Aomine laid there, his heavy ass boyfriend on top of him, panting and sweating, rolls of pleasure still surging through his body. His legs felt like jelly and he could feel the sticky mess between them. But he didn’t care, that was one of the best fucks of his life.

 

It took Aomine a minute but he finally registered what Kagami had said when he’d come undone. He looked down to the exhausted man on his chest, his breaths coming back to normal.

 

“Did you really just fucking say the only one who can make you feel this good is me?”

 

Kagami lifted his body up on to his elbow, and looked down at Aomine, his red hair a sweaty mess, his eyes lidded with pleasure.

 

“I might have,” he smiled, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

 

Aomine laughed and leaned forward to slant his mouth against Kagami’s.

 

“Baka,” Aomine muttered against Kagami’s mouth.

 

“Aho,” Kagami mumbled back in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuteminedaichan's headcanon:  
> imagine kagami topping aomine and when they’re both on the verge of release kagami leans in, grabs aomine’s chin and kisses him roughly, savagely, all teeth, growls and eyes blazing with desire; and then, still pounding into him mercilessly, kagami whispers hoarsely ‘the only one who can make you feel this good is me’ and aomine comes then and there because hot damn kagami is so right


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7- Clothed Getting Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahhh 2 posts in one day?? okay this is day 7 (clothed getting off)

When Aomine woke up in his and Kagami’s bed without a warm body in front of him, he was a little pissed. Even though they lived in Los Angeles, and the weather was never really anything less than chilly, Aomine still got cold without the giant idiot lying next to him. Aomine huffed and threw the covers off him to go and see where Kagami was.  

 

Aomine had gone to bed first, exhausted after a way too long practice. He’d left Kagami down in the living room when he got home heading to bed minutes after grabbing something to eat. He’d assumed Kagami would be up soon because the show Kagami was watching was nearing its close, ESPN had been on number three of the top ten when Aomine finally announced that he was going to bed, but he didn’t remember Kagami coming to bed before he’d fallen asleep. Aomine padded down the stairs, clad only in his boxer briefs. Aomine rounded the staircase and headed towards the living room where he was greeted with their flat screen still turned on and Kagami asleep on the couch in a sitting position.

 

Aomine snorted, walking over to the remote control on the floor and clicking the TV off before placing the remote back on the coffee table. He turned around and took in Kagami’s giant sleeping form. Kagami was sitting upright on the couch, head tilted back on the wall. His t-shirt covered chest was rising slowly and steadily, still deep in sleep. “How the hell did he sleep like that?” Aomine thought, shaking his head and walking closer to his sleeping boyfriend. Aomine noticed that Kagami’s grey sweatpants were bulging a little in the front and he couldn’t help but grin.

 

Aomine knelt down on the couch; a leg on either side of his boyfriend’s sleeping form, straddling him. Kagami’s heavy breathing was still even; the motion hadn’t made him stir. Aomine smirked, and Kagami called him a log in the mornings. He definitely, well probably, would have woken up to someone straddling him. He thinks.

 

Aomine leaned his head forward into Kagami’s collar, pressing his lips to the other man’s warm skin. Aomine sucked in a breath, taking in the recognizable sent Kagami always carried. He’d definitely missed warm and woody scent this morning when he woke up. Aomine trailed his lips up Kagami’s neck, kissing lightly as he went, darting his tongue out against the soft flesh occasionally to taste the familiar skin. He trailed is mouth up higher, right below Kagami’s ear, and pulled back, releasing his weight from his knees and lowering himself into Kagami’s lap.

 

Kagami’s head moved and a small sleepy sound escaped his throat. Aomine smiled. Even though Kagami was only an inch shorter than him and definitely just as strong, Aomine couldn’t help but find him absolutely adorable at times. Even though he’d never say it out loud to anyone but Kagami, Aomine absolutely loved seeing him defenseless and calm like this. Kagami was always so loud and heated and passionate, which Aomine loved, God he loved it, but when the calm of sleep overtook him and his face smoothed, Aomine melted a little. So when Aomine ground his hips down in to Kagami’s from his position atop him, he did feel a little bad at erasing that expression, but Aomine never did have much patience, and he liked the passionate, sometimes too loud version of Kagami better anyway.

 

Kagami’s eyes jerked around behind his closed eyelids and his head moved slightly. Aomine ground down again, rolling his hips as slow as he could across Kagami’s lap, feeling his own dick stiffen from the movements. A louder sound grumbled out from Kagami’s throat, but his eyes stayed closed, still sleeping.

 

Aomine grinned, and removed one hand from beside Kagami’s head to reach down between them and place his hand firmly on Kagami’s sweat pant clad crotch. He rubbed slowly, cupping Kagami’s hardening dick in his hand and massaging. He removed his other hand from the couch back and laced it into Kagami’s silky, red hair, dragging his fingertips across Kagami’s scalp. He felt Kagami’s breathing pick up, and a low groan escaped his throat as his hips began to squirm beneath Aomine. Aomine leaned his head forward, making sure to put pressure on his hand at Kagami’s dick, and pressed his lips against Kagami’s ear.

 

“Wake up, Kagami,” Aomine murmured, reaching his hand under the waistband of Kagami’s basketball shorts, gripping his heated member. He stroked slowly, rubbing the already wet head with his thumb, spreading the liquid around.

 

Kagami let out a strangled moan, his eyes fluttered as his mouth opened, a heavy breath escaping his lips. Aomine felt Kagami’s hips move upward, pressing in to Aomine’s hand. Kagami’s eyes finally opened, burgundy eyes wide and confused, and before Kagami had a chance to say anything, Aomine crashed his lips down on his boyfriend’s, snaking his tongue into his mouth. It took a few seconds, but Kagami finally responded, moving his lips with Aomine’s, and bucking upwards with his hips.

 

Aomine gripped Kagami’s hair tighter and tilted his head backwards, exposing the red head’s neck to Aomine before he attacked it. Aomine pressed his lips back to Kagami’s neck, kissing, biting, and licking every thing he could. He pumped Kagami’s dick in his hand, rolling his hips on Kagami’s thighs as he went, his own dick needing some attention as well, but he wasn’t that concerned, he wanted Kagami to feel good right now.

 

“F-uck,” Kagami finally stuttered out. His voice vibrated against Aomine’s lips on his Adam’s apple. Kagami’s voice was thick with sleep or maybe it was lust, Aomine couldn’t tell which. Aomine lifted his head from Kagami’s neck and loosened his hold on Kagami’s hair, slowing his ministrations on the heated cock between his fingers. Kagami leaned his head upward, staring at Aomine straight on with heavy lidded eyes. Aomine grinned and wrapped his hand around the base of Kagami’s cock, pressing down on Kagami’s thighs with his own legs, restricting the red head’s movements. Kagami groaned again, his hand moved up Aomine’s legs and landed on his hips, warm fingers digging in to Aomine’s hips.

 

Aomine leaned forward, slanting his lips against Kagami’s again, tracing his tongue across his lips asking for entrance. Kagami responded quickly, pushing back against Aomine’s lips as his hand tightened around his hips. Aomine hissed, he could feel Kagmai’s nails digging in to his skin through his thin boxer briefs, and it fucking hurt. Aomine gripped Kagami’s dick tighter and Kagami let out a strangled sound from between his lips that was muffled by Aomine’s lips.

 

Kagami pulled his head back, “Fu-fuck, Aomine, ow, fuck.”

 

Aomine grinned, loosening his hold around the member slightly, and pulling upward with his hand. He trailed his hand slowly up the pulsing dick and placed his hand on Kagami’s waist. Kagami moaned again, his hips trying to thrust upward to gain more contact but unable to move with Aomine’s legs locked around him. Aomine scoot his body forward, his hard dick tenting the front of his boxer briefs, and rolled his hips down in to Kagami’s. He rolled slowly; making sure to press as firmly as he could with is own dick, feeling every inch of Kagami through their equally thin clothing. Aomine felt a small sound escape his lips, fuck this felt good.

 

Aomine leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Kagami’s neck, and leaning his forehead against his boyfriend’s. Their heavy breaths mixed together, “Morning, Baka.” Aomine smirked, grinding his hips down once again, the friction amazing against his straining member. Kagami groaned and pushed his head forward, capturing Aomine’s lips with an open mouthed kiss. Aomine felt Kagami’s hands slide lower, trailing across Aomine’s ass and gripping tight. Aomine ground his hips down again, rolling forward over Kagami’s hard dick.

 

Kagami broke their kiss and leaned his head back, staring at Aomine, color staining his cheeks. His forehead was creased in the middle, concern and lust coating his face.

 

“I’m gonna come right here if you don’t stop.” Aomine’s stomach jumped, the feeling going straight to his dick. He grinned, leaning his mouth to Kagami’s ear, gliding his tongue across its shell.

 

“That’s exactly what I want.” 

 

Aomine felt Kagami squirm beneath him, and eased up the pressure on his legs. He leaned his head against Kagami’s forehead again and brought one had down, trailing it across Kagami’s t-shirt clad chest, feeling the firm muscles beneath, before sliding it back down the front of Kagami’s pants. Aomine wrapped his hand around Kagami’s dick, a hiss escaping Kagami’s lips as he did so, and pumped, twisting his hand as he went. Kagami bucked his hips upward, craving more. Aomine crashed his mouth back down to Kagami’s open mouth.

 

Aomine rolled his hips down once more, adding even more friction to his already moving hand and Kagami’s motions seized up. His lips lost their movements and a low whining groan rang from his lips in to Aomine’s mouth. Kagami’s hips jutted upward and his dick twitched, between Aomine’s fingers.

 

“A-Aomine,” Kagami hissed, spilling into Aomine’s hand, as Aomine continued twisting and stroking all through Kagami’s release.

 

With one final twitch of his dick, Kagami’s head collapsed against Aomine’s shoulder. Kagami’s breathing was heavy against Aomine, warm breath coasting down his naked chest. Aomine leaned his head to the side, and kissed the top of Kagami’s head, the other male’s hair tickling his nose. Aomine felt Kagami’s lips kissing lightly against his dark skin as he wiped off his hand against the inside of Kagami’s already messy shorts.

 

“I love you,” Aomine whispered in to Kagami’s hair.

 

Aomine felt Kagami’s lips smile against his skin. “I know,” Kagmai said, straightening his posture to look at Aomine’s face, causing his stomach to press against Aomine’ s raging hard on. Aomine sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth. Kagami’s eyes widened at first, concerned, and then looked down between them noticing Aomine’s dick. Aomine felt Kagami’s hands twitch on his ass and Kagami looked back up to Aomine, eyes no longer concerned but devious. Kagami twisted his body so that he was laying on the couch, pulling Aomine to lie on top of him, Aomine’s hard dick pressed between them.

 

“I can help with that,” Kagami said, a blush erupting across his cheeks.

 

“That’s what I was counting on,” Aomine said, his eyebrows rising in suggestion.

 

Kagami eyes widened at first and the he laughed, throwing his head back on the couch.

 

“You’re buying breakfast after this,” Kagami smiled, “don’t expect me to cook for you, now.”

 

“Yeah, okay. Wherever you want to go.” Aomine could here the desperation in his voice. His dick was aching; he literally didn’t care what he had to do to get Kagami to make that stop.

 

“And a new pair of shorts, Aho, I just fucking bought these and now they’re gross,” Kagami said, raising his hips up to press against Aomine’s, which caused him to suck in another breath between his teeth. Fuck. He heard a growl emerge from his throat.

 

“Fine. Just let me fuck you and I’ll buy you ten new pairs.”

 

Kagami's blush deepened and he let out a small laugh, “Well ten’s a few more than I need bu-“

 

Aomine crashed his mouth against Kagami’s still moving lips, silencing any words he was trying to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation part to follow!


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8- Half Dressed   
> this is a continuation from day 7 (I changed around the chapter a little) so read day 7 first plz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm a day late. punctuality is not my thing. thank you for reading. thank you for the kudos. //hugs everyone and throws aokaga at them

Aomine ground his hips down into Kagami’s once before he lifted himself off the couch, breaking all contact from his still clothed boyfriend. Kagami’s smile fell slightly, and his oddly shaped eyebrows crinkled together in confusion, forming a crease down the center of his forehead.

 

“I’m just going to get lube,” Aomine laughed, walking as quick as he could towards the bathroom on the first floor where they kept a stash of lube and condoms, yah know, just in case, “don’t worry, I’m still planning on fucking you in to the floor.”

 

Kagami grunted out some outraged noise, his tiredness still obvious from his release a few moments earlier, but Aomine didn’t hear what. He was already in the bathroom swiping the lube from the bottom drawer of the vanity and padding back to the couch as quick as he could.

 

 

Aomine took in Kagami’s flushed face from his previous words and leaned down over the red head. He braced his hand against Kagami’s firm, t-shirt clad chest and pressed his mouth against Kagami’s swollen lips. He kissed Kagami hard and long, balling his hand into Kagami’s shirt as he did so. Kagami’s lips followed his, their tongues connecting in Aomine’s mouth. Aomine let out a breath into Kagami’s and pulled back slightly.

 

“Turn over,” Aomine said against Kagami’s lips, running his hand down Kagami’s chest and abdomen down to his crotch to cup his dick through his shorts.

 

Kagami’s eyes shot open, lust and surprise from Aomine’s words obvious within them.

 

“I said turn over, Taiga” Aomine said again, squeezing Kagami’s dick once more for emphasis, and just because he wanted to.

 

Kagami let out a grumble first, but obliged, rolling over on to his stomach and bending his knees underneath him. Aomine felt a spike of pleasure surge through his lower half at the sight of Kagami’s ass propped up and on display before him.

 

Aomine kneeled on the couch behind Kagami, the black boxer briefs he was wearing tented in the front, almost comically so. Aomine lowered his briefs past his raging erection and left them there, his dick popping out and upward with its loss of restriction. Aomine didn’t even bother to exert the energy to take the garment all the way off. He didn’t have the patience; he needed to be inside Kagami now. Aomine reached forward then, gripping Kagami’s shorts by the waistband and jerking them down his ass and on to his thighs. Aomine rubbed his palm across Kagami’s firm ass, digging his nails in slightly and then pulling his hand back and slapping the beautiful expanse of skin once. The smack was sharp and loud in the otherwise silent room. Even though Aomine made sure not to hit Kagami too hard, Kagami still jumped, rocking his body forward and letting out a hiss between his teeth, but not protesting. Aomine smirked; Kagami never protested that.

 

Aomine removed his hand from Kagami’s ass, noticing the very slight redness when he lifted his hand, and grabbed the bottle of lube he’d retrieved earlier from the coffee table. He squeezed a decent amount on to his hand and wrapped it around his own dick first, wincing slightly at the coolness. He stroked up and down, making sure to coat every inch before he moved his hand back to the lube bottle and squirted more on to his fingers. He tossed the bottle on the floor and slid one of his knees against Kagami’s strong thighs, widening his boyfriend’s stance. Aomine grabbed the hem of Kagami’s t-shirt and lifted it farther up his back, exposing the well-defined muscles. Aomine drug his hand down Kagami’s spine, scratching lightly with his short nails.

 

“Hurry up, Aho, I’m fucking starving,” Kagami mumbled, looking over his shoulder towards Aomine, a grin on his face.

 

Aomine snorted out a laugh and pushed his slippery erection forward between Kagami’s ass cheeks.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not gonna take long, Baka.”

 

Kagami’s face reddened and he turned so his face was buried in the leather of the couch cushion.

 

Aomine grinned and pulled back, bringing his fingers up to Kagami’s opening. He rubbed against the sensitive ring, slipping one finger in to Kagami’s warmth. He pushed forward slowly, the tight space sucking him in, and then back out, almost entirely. Kagami let out a low moan that was muffled by the couch cushion. Aomine added another finger, sliding them both in slower this time, pushing farther forward. He curled his fingers inside of Kagami, scraping against his walls, and felt the red head push his hips backwards and let out a low gasp. Aomine smiled at Kagami’s reaction and scissored his fingers, stretching the tight entrance.

 

Kagami turned his head again, looking back towards Aomine, “just do me already, I’m fine,” he said, closing his eyes and letting out a loud breath, as Aomine rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves within him.

 

Aomine didn’t need to hear anymore. He slid his fingers out from Kagami’s warmth, which made Kagami whimper and also blush harder, and positioned himself before Kagami’s entrance. Aomine gripped his hands on Kagami’s hips and slid forward, the tightness encasing him in the best way possible. Aomine let out a groan, the sensation of Kagami around him so fucking fantastic. He pushed forward, using all the willpower he could muster to go slow so Kagami could adjust. He slid all the way in, holding himself still. Kagami’s shorts were pressed against his thighs, so when Kagami pushed his body backwards, the silky cloth tickled in an odd way.

 

Aomine pulled backwards, almost all the way out, and slammed back in, grinding his hips hard against Kagami’s ass. Kagami’s groan was muffled, but completely audible. Aomine thrust his hips forward and backwards, finding his rhythm within Kagami. After a couple hard strokes, Kagami joined in, meeting Aomine’s thrusts halfway, making Aomine release a low hiss from between his teeth.

 

“Fu-uck, Taiga,” Aomine groaned, his body slapping against Kagami’s, the sound of smacking skin filling the room.

 

Kagami groaned in response, and Aomine felt him clench around his dick.

 

A surge of heat pooled in Aomine’s stomach, building with every thrust. Aomine moved one of his hands to rest on Kagami’s ass, digging his nails in to the soft skin. He rolled his hips forward faster, the movements hasty but so fucking rewarding. Aomine felt the build of pleasure start to wrap itself around his body, the quivers of orgasm right before him. Aomine leaned his body forward, moving his hand that was on Kagami’s ass back to his hip, and laid his body atop Kagami’s, thrusting hard.

 

“Ao-m-Daiki, fuck. Fuck,” Kagami’s strangled voice from beneath him called out, his body jolting forward with every thrust.

 

Aomine felt Kagami’s muscular body rocking beneath him, their bodies in perfect sync, Kagami’s tightness so familiar and wonderful around him. He thrust hard again, and then he felt himself start to come undone. His balls clenched, and he straightened up off of Kagami’s back, thrusting faster, as his release exploded and the wave of pleasure overtook him. Aomine felt himself release a loud moan and he rammed harder and harder in to Kagami with every role of pleasure. Aomine felt his orgasm peak and he thrust forward hard, holding himself against Kagami, gasping, as the last sharp wave of orgasm crested.

 

Aomine felt the wave recede, and he slumped forward on to his boyfriend’s hard back. His breathing was hard and he felt the sweat on his hair against Kagami’s dry t-shirt, which had slid back down his back with their movements. Aomine turned his head and kissed Kagami’s back through the fabric.

 

“Taiga,” Aomine said against Kagami’s back, putting as much emotion as he could behind the name of the man he loved.

 

Kagami let out a small chuckle and tried to roll his hips forward away from Aomine. Aomine hissed at the movement against his sensitive dick and took that as his cue to pull out, which in turn caused Kagami to let out a small breath at the movement. Aomine leaned back, pushing himself off of Kagami and on to his haunches. Kagami’s rounded ass was on perfect display again from this angle, so Aomine couldn’t help himself when he leaned in and bit one of his reddened cheeks lightly.

 

“Hey!” Kagami growled, simultaneously reaching his hands down to his shorts and pulling them back up his hips and flipping over on to his back at the same time, facing Aomine who was now straddling him, “don’t even go near my ass until we’ve eaten.” 

 

Aomine grinned at the red head beneath him, amazed at how one tracked his mind was, and pulled his boxer briefs back up his body, covering himself. Aomine leaned forward and placed his hands on Kagami’s sides. Aomine mentally scowled at the fabric restricting his fingers from Kagami’s skin as he trailed his hands across Kagami’s tight abdomen and broad chest, coming to land on his shoulders. Aomine leaned down, and pressed a kiss to Kagami’s lips.

 

“Next time these clothes have to go,” Aomine smiled, standing up and reaching a hand out to Kagami to help him up, noticing the obvious stain at his crotch, “and I guess we should go buy those new shorts today, too.”

 

Kagami’s eyes widened and he looked down to his shorts, noticing the large wet stain from earlier in the morning.

 

“God damnit!” He yelled, rubbing a hand through his tousled red hair, “I forgot about that, you asshole.”

 

Aomine chuckled at Kagami’s totally flustered demeanor and walked away from the living room and a seething Kagami, towards the stairs. Man, getting him worked up would never get old. 


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9- Skype Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's day 9, thank you for the kudos and everyone who's read this so far! Also this is stupid long, sorry.  
> PWP fyi

“Dude, no that’s fucking weird. “

 

“How?” Aomine said, a disgruntled expression crossing his face, obvious on the large computer screen Kagami was staring in to, “How is that weird?”

 

“It just is!” Kagami yelled, maybe a bit louder than necessary. He coughed and took a deep breath, making sure his voice was more even this time, “I’m not gonna shove a fake dick up my ass while you’re watching.”

 

“Why?” Aomine smirked, leaning forward so his face was the only thing taking up the camera screen; “You let me shove my real dick up your ass all the time.”

 

Kagami felt his face redden as he struggled to try and pronounce the fuck off that was floating around in his head to yell, instead releasing stuttering grunts. Aomine’s deep chuckle rang through the speakers, his grin twisting higher, his eyebrows slanting across his forehead.

 

Kagami took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment and letting a burst of air out through his nose.

 

“Well if that’s what your basing it on, Aho, then you fucking do it.” Kagami opened his eyes and peered at his boyfriend’s face on the screen, trying to mimic Aomine’s cocky tone, “my dick’s been up your ass just as much, so there shouldn’t be a problem, right?”

 

Aomine shrugged, raising one shoulder, “Okay. I'll do it.”

 

“See I kn- wait, what?!”

 

Aomine grinned, and his head moved downward, out of the camera’s line of sight, Kagami heard something being unzipped and then Aomine’s dark skinned face returned, “I said I’d do it. If you really want me to, I don’t care.”

 

Kagami felt his face heat up, sure that his hair was going to ignite in to flames any minute.

 

“I mean, uhh…do you uhh…do you want to do that?” Kagami said, rubbing the side of his neck with his hand.

 

“I don’t care. I mean I’ve used a vibrator before bu-“

 

“You have?!” Kagami felt his stomach jump at Aomine’s words, a jump that ran straight to his dick. The image of Aomine sprawled out in pleasure fucking himself now at the forefront of his mind.

 

“Yeah, Bakagami,” Aomine laughed, sticking his pinky in his ear, “haven’t you?”

 

“Uhh, no.”

 

Aomine’s grin faded, and one of his eyes narrowed, “You’re telling me that you’ve been dating a guy for 5 years and when said guy leaves to go on basketball road tours you don’t use a vibrator?”

 

Kagami leaned back in his chair at the computer desk, eyes roaming around the office they really only used for calls such as these, noting that they should probably invest in sound proofing, just in case.

 

“Kagami,” Aomine’s voice called from the monitor, impatient as usual.

 

 “No, asshole, I don’t use a fucking vibrator.”

 

“Well, we’ll change that when I get home.” Aomine smirked; leaning back in his chair, exposing the décor of the hotel he was staying in. He grabbed something out of the camera’s vision and pulled it in to the screen. Kagami’s stomach rolled and he felt a bolt of excitement run straight to his dick.

 

“So how do you want this to go?” Aomine said, spinning the bright blue curved object in his hand. “Are you gonna talk dirty to me while you’re watching, Kagami?”

 

Kagami swallowed down his hesitation at what he was about to say, glancing at the vibrator once more before looking up to Aomine’s eyes, trying to be as calm about this as Aomine was, “I want you to fuck yourself like you would if I wasn’t watching.“ The image Aomine had given him a few minutes ago still planted firmly in the forefront of his mind. Especially now that he knew what Aomine was using every time he did it.

 

“Taiga,” Aomine said, his voice low and deep, the sultry sound sending a spark of desire through Kagami.

 

Kagami felt his face redden, but he kept his eyes trained on Aomine, trying as hard as he could not to hide under the desk at his own lewd words. How did Aomine keep a straight face doing this?

 

“Okay, you can watch, but I want you naked first.” Aomine said, standing up from his seat.

 

Kagami did so without hesitation, yanking his t-shirt from the back of his neck and throwing it to the floor. He stood up, making sure to put his crotch in the camera’s sights and slid his basketball shorts and boxers down to his thighs, the cool air across his naked body causing goose bumps to erupt down his arms. He sat back down in the leather chair, now presented with Aomine’s naked torso in front of him. God he wished he wasn’t so far away, he wanted to run his hands down the dark blue haired man’s chest, roam his fingers over the familiar planes and firm muscles there, and slide them down to wrap around the dick that hung half hard and heavy before him.

 

Aomine sat back down, holding the illustrious blue vibrator and a bottle of what Kagami assumed to be lube in his hand. He set the objects on the desk in front of him and wrapped a hand around his dick, looking up to Kagami, with a smirk planted firmly on his lips. Kagami felt his dick jump in his lap.

 

Aomine stroked his hand slowly, tilting his head back against the chair, and closing his eyes. His strokes increased as he twisted his hand, pulling upward. Kagami moved his hand against his own dick, which was already hard in anticipation, trying to stay in sync with Aomine’s movements. Aomine trailed his other hand to his balls, massaging them as he pumped.

 

Kagami released his dick and without tearing his eyes from Aomine pleasuring himself in front of him, grabbed the bottle of lotion he’d brought to the room, and squirted some into his hand. He stroked slowly down his dick, torturing himself in the best way, and pulled upward, keeping pace. Aomine’s hands stilled. He leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of lube and the oddly shaped toy off the desk. Aomine reached forward, his chest blocking the camera.Kagami stared at the familiar dark skin, hard and defined, imagining himself stroking down that chest, tweaking a dark nipple on his trail lower. The camera jostled and then the screen was filled with Aomine’s cock, erect against his tight stomach. Kagami let out a deep breath.

 

The camera jostled around again and then Aomine was receding from the screen. He slid backwards across the bed and lay against the pillows he’d stacked, his feet coming to rest on either side of the camera’s view. Aomine narrowed his eyes and reached sideways, his muscles twisting on his abdomen, and grabbed the bottle of lube and the odd shaped toy beside him. He set the toy on his stomach and flicked open the cap of the lube with his thumb. He poured the clear liquid into his palm, throwing it to the side of the bed when he was finished and grabbed the curved object. He stroked every inch, coating it with the slippery liquid before setting it back down on his abdomen and propping himself up on one hand to reach down to his entrance. He circled there with his wet fingers, massaging the opening, before sliding a finger in, slowly, and pulling back out, immediately adding a second finger. Aomine’s face was laced with pleasure, his lips were open in a small “o”, his eyes were staring straight at the screen, watching Kagami stroke himself slowly.

 

Aomine moved suddenly, stopping his ministrations on his entrance and grabbing the curled object from his stomach. He gripped the base in his hand and twisted the small knob at the bottom. Kagami could hear the faint buzz of vibration as the toy kicked to life. Aomine trailed the toy down his shaft, letting out a small hiss at the contact, and slid the toy further, down his balls to his waiting entrance. Aomine’s eyes snapped to Kagami’s, a smirk growing across his face, as he pushed the toy into himself. Aomine’s eyes closed as he sucked in a breath, releasing a deep moan on his exhale.

 

Kagami could have died right there. He felt the warmth of pleasure pool in his stomach, and began stroking his hand down the entire length of his leaking cock. Kagami pumped quicker, playing with the sensitive nerves along the ridge of his head. He felt the wisps of pleasure begin crawl their way across his body.

 

Aomine slid the vibrator in to place; the bottom curved half resting against his perineum and balls and brought his hand back to his rigid shaft. Aomine stroked quickly, sliding and twisting his hand roughly. Kagami could tell Aomine was almost there, his eyes were scrunched shut, his skin crinkled between his eyebrows, as mewls of pleasure escaped his lips with every stroke. What a pervert. He loves being watched like this, Kagami thought, adding that to the ever-growing list of Aomine’s kinks that he had been compiling.

 

Aomine’s movements become erratic, his hand losing its rhythm against his cock. His body writhed against the bed, every movement shifting the vibrator inside of him. Aomine jerked his head forward and stared at Kagami through the camera, as Kagami continued to pump himself, so close to gong over the edge he couldn’t stand it. Kagami let out a whine as he stroked faster, his boyfriends tormented in pleasure features too much to handle.

 

“F-fuck, Kagami,” Aomine suddenly moaned out, his back arching on the bed as his stomach tensed and his dick spurted on to his hands, cloudy liquid landing on his toned abdomen.

 

Aomine’s strangled voice put Kagami over the edge. He felt his balls tense up and the wave of pleasure that had been building within him crashed down with all its force. Kagami moaned as his dick twitched between his fingers and warm liquid splashed against his stomach and hand. He stroked quicker, never taking his eyes of Aomine’s writhing form before him, milking out the final spurts from his cock.

 

Kagami slumped backwards in his chair, his breath fast, and chest rising quickly. He could hear Aomine’s whimpers through the camera. Kagami opened his eyes to see Aomine gently sliding the toy from within in him and throwing it to the side of the bed. Kagami stared at his boyfriends spent form, his eyes were heavy, cum was dripping down his cock as his stomach heaved as he sucked in breaths. He was fucking beautiful. Aomine reached his clean hand between his legs and grabbed the laptop, bringing it to rest on his chest, his relaxed face now the focus. His smile was languid; all traces of earlier cockiness wiped clean.

 

“So do I get to watch you next time?” Aomine asked, his voice low.

 

“Yeah, definitely,” Kagami smiled at Aomine, too calm for his face to flush, as small waves of pleasure still played through his body.

 

“Can’t wait to-.” Aomine’s mouth froze, ceased in an open position on the screen.

 

Kagami’s eyebrow lifted in confusion, as Aomine’s face remained frozen. Realization smacked Kagami against the head and anger quickly over took the pleasure he’d been feeling only moments earlier.

 

“God damnit!” Kagami yelled, smacking his hand against the wooden desk, “fucking Skype, you piece of shit.”


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10- Against the Wall o.O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took longer than usual but the words just weren't coming to me. This chapter is stupid long, longer than the last chapter by like a thousand words. ANywho, thank you for the kudos and for reading! the next chapter should be up without much delay by tomorrow.

The music was glaringly loud, the bass pumping through the subwoofers at an unnatural volume causing Aomine’s head to ring along with every note. He wasn’t sure if it was actually the music that was causing the headache or if it was the fact that he was coming down from his earlier buzz, but whatever it was it was fucking annoying. Kise always made Kagami and him come to these things. Every time Kise signed a new modeling contract, which seemed like it happened every other week, Kise’s manager insisted on having these huge parties to bring in more contacts and keep him connected. Now Aomine wasn’t positive, but he was almost sure that Kise was the highest paid international model right now, and he seriously doubted that he needed anymore fucking contacts.

 

Luckily the crowd had died down some from earlier. The other models and their people, or whatever they referred to themselves as, had headed out to the bars of downtown LA around 1. So now the only people left milling around were the occasional agent, a few random models, and the few members from the old basketball teams who’d moved to California after high school. But still, Aomine was annoyed, regardless of the amount of people here. He wanted to go to bed. He had been tempted to just head upstairs and crash in the room Kise lent Kagami and him every time they came to visit. But he couldn’t do that. Kagami would feel obligated to follow him and Aomine knew how much he loved catching up with Tetsu and Himuro, so he knew he had to stick it out. He should get a prize or something for being this good of a boyfriend.

 

Aomine groaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head against the wall from his place in the large black leather chair in the living room.  

 

“Aww, Aominicchi, aren’t you having fun?” Kise’s bright voice called from somewhere to his left. Aomine lifted his head slightly and let it fall backwards against the wall again. Probably not the best idea for someone with a headache, but he was never one to think his actions through.

 

“C’mon Aominicchi,” Kise whined, voice closer this time, hands coming to wrap around Aomine’s arm, “Kagamicchi’s having fun, why can’t you?”

 

Aomine opened his eyes and glared at Kise’s bright appearance. His smile was wide, his eyes were scrunched together, and his cheeks were a little red, probably from alcohol. Kise sat down on the arm of the chair and poked Aomine on the arm.

 

“Kagamicchi always has a good time and you just sulk in the corner. You’re no fun,” Kise poked him in the arm again, this one harder than the last, “Why do you even come?”

 

“I _know_ Kagami likes being here. Why the hell do you think I come?” Aomine growled, snatching his arm away from Kise’s reach, “It sure as hell isn’t to see your ass.”

 

“Wah! Aominicchi’s so mean!” Kise pouted, crossing his arms over his chest like a five year old. Aomine shook his head and took a long swig from his beer, finishing off the slightly warmed contents of the bottle, scrunching his nose in disgust.

 

“Heh,” Kise laughed, turning his devious smile back on Aomine, “it looks like Kagamicchi’s got a fan.”

 

Aomine leaned his head off the wall and looked around the colorfully lit room, eyes finding that familiar red hair almost instantly. Kagami was standing by the wall, surrounded by Tetsu, Murasakibara, Himuro, and some blonde girl Aomine didn’t know. Aomine’s eyes zeroed in on her hands, which were resting on Kagami’s bicep. Kagami was grinning, shoveling food in to his mouth, apparently having a dessert-eating contest with Murasakibara, who was doing the same thing, completely disregarding the girl’s hand trailing up his arm.

 

Aomine’s eyes narrowed, his bad mood going from bored to possessive instantly. He stood up from the chair and set the empty beer bottle on the table in front of him.

 

“Don’t kill her, Aominicchi, she works for my agency,” Kise winked at Aomine.

 

“I’m not going to kill her. I’m just going to show her that I don’t like when other people touch my things,” Aomine smirked, turning on his heel, and walking towards the group Kagami was standing in.

 

He wasn’t actually mad at the girl in question; he totally understood why she would want to hit on Kagami. He looked fucking great tonight. His black V-neck shirt annunciated every firm curve of his muscles. His jeans were too tight, his agent had given them to him from some company he was now being sponsored by, but damn they did miracles for his already spectacular ass. Aomine felt a surge of excitement travel through his stomach and in to his dick.  

 

He and Kagami had been trying to keep their relationship on the down low. All their friends knew that the two had been dating for years, but when they both got drafted to the NBA straight out of high school they’d been instructed by their management teams to keep it under wraps. They lived together, but to everyone outside their circle of friends, they were just roommates. Two bachelors living the life expected of any young kid who’d made it big. No one had asked any questions really, maybe the occasional reporter would bring up their living situation with a questioning gaze, but they always made sure their stories were airtight. But there were times like tonight, times where the beer Aomine had consumed made his judgment skills drop and his possessiveness rise, times where some brunette chick was stroking Kagami’s arm and standing way to close to him, when Aomine just didn’t give a fuck about what their management had advised.

 

Aomine approached the group of high school friends, circling around to stand behind Kagami, Murasakibara, and the nameless brunette, who’s heads were all turned towards the food table.

 

“Hello Aomine-kun,” Tetsu’s soft voice called, barely audible over the music. Aomine saw Tetsu’s eyes travel to the girl hanging on Kagami’s arm and then back to Aomine’s face, blinking once.

 

“Tetsu,” Aomine said with a grin as he took a step forward, and wrapped his arms around Kagami’s waist, pushing his crotch in to Kagami’s ass. He intentionally leaned his head to the side the girl was clinging to, resting it on Kagami’s broad shoulder. Kagami’s familiar warm scent filled his nose as he inhaled deeply, pressing his closed mouth to Kagami’s neck.

 

“Let’s go upstairs, Taiga,” Aomine said, into his neck, turning his head on Kagami’s shoulder and glaring at the girl who still hadn’t lifted her hands from Kagami’s arm, “I’m ready to go to bed.” Aomine bit down lightly on Kagami’s shoulder, keeping eye contact with the girl. Kagami didn’t flinch, his mouth crammed full of some weird pink cake thing from the table.

 

But the girl’s eyes went wide. Her cheeks flushed red and she snapped her eyes down to the ground and away from Aomine’s gaze. She lifted her hands from Kagami’s forearm, resting them at her sides, her fingers twitching and curling in embarrassment.

 

“I-I’m- I thought he was sing-“ she murmured out, barely audible over the music.

 

“He’s not,” Aomine snapped, his eyes narrowing, “now leave.”

 

“Ahomine!” Kagami yelled, spinning around, pushing Aomine backwards slightly, turning towards the girl, “I’m sorry, don’t listen to him, he’s a dick.”

 

“It-it’s fine,” the girl said, lifting her head and avoiding Aomine’s eyes. “I uhh, have to get going anyway, so uhh, I’ll see you around.” She lifted her hand half-heartedly and walked over to some guy in a green blazer that kind of looked familiar.

 

“Aho!” Kagami barked, smacking Aomine’s arm with an open hand. Aomine grabbed Kagami’s hand as it receded, and laced his fingers within Kagami’s.  

 

“it’s late, Taiga,” Aomine said, leaning towards Kagami’s ear, “I want to go to bed.”

 

Kagami growled and shook his head, “You’re such as ass.”

 

Aomine smirked and pulled Kagami’s hand hard, leading their way through the group of their friends. He really didn’t mind being around these guys, but he had his limits and that girl had pushed them far enough. And his pants were getting a little too tight around his crotch, so that probably had something to do with his irritation as well.

 

Kagami groaned, following behind with little protest. “We’ll see you guys in the morning,” Kagami called from behind Aomine.  Aomine narrowed his eyes at a laughing Kise who was still sitting on the arm of the black leather chair where he’d left him, swirling the contents of his wine glass. Aomine rounded the corner of the room and walked straight for the grand staircase at the main entrance of the house. He took the steps two at a time, and turned right, heading to the door of the room Kise always leant them.

 

“Are you seriously that tired that you had to run up here to get in bed?” Kagami laughed, with a note of anger in his voice.

 

“No.”

 

“Well then why did we just jog here, Aho?” Kagami said, following Aomine in to the dark bedroom. Aomine slid the light dial up slightly, keeping it dim, but bright enough to see. He dragged the hand he was holding of Kagami’s and pressed it against his hard dick through his jeans.

 

“Any guesses, Baka?”

 

Kagami didn’t respond. His eyes shut and his mouth opened, slightly, a small breath escaping between his lips. Aomine took a step closer to him.

 

“You were a huge dick to that girl, you know?” Kagami finally said, opening his burgundy eyes again.

 

“Don’t care,” Aomine murmured, taking another step closer, pushing Kagami backwards towards the wall.

 

“Maybe if you weren’t such a jerk all the time people would actually like you?” Kagami said as his back connected with the wall. Aomine stepped closer, matching his body against as much of Kagami as he could.

 

“You like me,” Aomine said, leaning his head down to press his lips against Kagami’s visible collar bone. He made a mental note to buy him more of these shirts.

 

“Yeah, because I know you’re not always a jerk.”

 

Aomine laughed, sucking on Kagami’s neck, sliding his knee between his strong legs.

 

“And besides, that girl was nice, Aho!” Kagami continued, pushing Aomine’s shoulders backwards to look at his face. “We were talking about going to cooking classes together.”

 

“Kagami, she wasn’t saying that because she wanted to go to cooking classes with you.”

 

“How the hell would you know?” Kagami snapped, glaring at Aomine. His forehead was creased in the middle and his oddly shaped eyebrows scrunched together.

 

Aomine sighed, shaking his head. “I swear you’re the most naïve person in the whole god damn world.”

 

“No I’m not!” Kagami yelled, trying to lean forward off the wall.

 

Aomine stared at him, gripping his large shoulders in his hands and pushing them back against the wall, narrowing his eyes at his baka of a boyfriend, “Kagami,” he said, his patience slipping away at the thought of that girl’s hand on Kagami, “that girl wanted to fuck you. She didn’t want to take any fucking cooking classes with you.”

 

Kagami’s face went red as he released a stream of disgruntled stutters, never forming any coherent words.

 

Aomine leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Kagami’s, “And we both know I’m the only who gets to do that. I just needed to make that clear to her.”

 

Aomine slammed his lips against Kagami’s, snaking his tongue in to Kagami’s open mouth and grinding his hips forward, giving his dick some much-needed friction. Kagami groaned in between their mouths, his teeth biting down lightly on Aomine’s lip, sucking it between his own. Aomine snuck his hands underneath Kagami’s shirt, dragging his nails against the firm muscles. He pushed farther up, the shirt trailing upwards with his movements. His hand traced over Kagami’s rippled stomach, upwards to tweak a hard nipple between his fingers. Kagami pushed his hips forward, and pressed his mouth into Aomine’s neck, biting lightly.

 

Aomine let out a hiss, dragging his hand up to Kagami’s shoulders and pulling the shirt entirely off Kagami’s head. Kagami lifted his muscled arms and Aomine slid the shirt the rest of the way off, throwing it to the side, unconcerned about where it landed. He ducked his head down, and took Kagami’s nipple in to his mouth, flicking his tongue against the hardened peak, while Kagami’s hands laced in to his hair. Aomine moved on from the nipple, trailing his tongue across Kagami’s chest, his skin a salty from sweat, and trailed his hand down between Kagami’s thighs, cupping his bulging erection through those tight jeans. Kagami groaned again and Aomine heard the dull thud of the back of his head colliding with the wall. Aomine popped open the button on Kagami’s jeans and slid the zipper down before reaching his hand inside Kagami’s black boxer briefs and wrapping his hand around the rigid member. Kagami gasped, hands pulling upwards at Aomine’s hair, bringing their faces level with one another.

 

“Go over to the bed,” Kagami breathed out, leaning forward from the wall, his eyes lidded with desire, his cheeks flushed scarlet, and his lips swollen.

 

Aomine grinned and released Kagami’s heated dick from his hand. He wrapped both hands around Kagami’s hips, flipping him around easily, and pressing his body against the wall. Aomine pushed his hard dick against Kagami’s ass, and licked a trail from his shoulder to his ear.

 

“No, I think I’m gonna fuck you right here.”

 

Kagami let out a low growl as he looked over his shoulder, burgundy eyes meeting Aomine’s. He grinned and arched his back, pushing his ass harder in to Aomine’s dick. Aomine couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to be inside of Kagami now. He slid his fingers between the waistband of Kagami’s boxers and yanked down hard, uncovering his firm ass and the top of his muscled thighs. Aomine felt his own already throbbing dick twitch under his jeans. Fuck, why was he still wearing clothes? Aomine yanked his shirt from his neck and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants as fast as he could, grabbing his wallet from his pocket before dropping them to his ankles. His dick sprang forth, hard and already tipped with pre-cum. He grabbed the condom he kept in his wallet, throwing the leather object to the side, and tore in to the plastic with his teeth. He ground his dick once more against Kagami’s ass, the friction of his bare skin, sending burst of pleasure through his body that settled in his stomach. Aomine rolled the condom down his dick, and wrapped his hands around Kagami’s hips, his skin warm and familiar. Kagami arched his back more, pressing his hands against the wall.

 

“Hurry up,” he breathed out, closing his eyes.

 

Aomine lined him self up to Kagami and pushed lightly, toying with the tight ring of Kagami’s entrance, not pushing all the way in yet. Kagami released a deep groan against the wall, his fingers curling in to fists.

 

“Move, Aho,” he growled out, trying to push backwards but Aomine’s firm grip on his hips preventing anything. Aomine smirked, a small laugh escaping his throat, and then pushed himself forward, slowly, Kagami’s tight heat encasing him.

 

Kagami’s high-pitched breaths mixed with Aomine’s hiss as they both released sounds from the glorious pressure. Aomine pushed forward, all the way in, his hips pressed against Kagami’s ass, and stopped. He didn’t want to hurt Kagami, so he waited for him to move first. Kagami let out another small, deep noise from his throat and pushed his body backwards, rocking against Aomine’s hips.

 

Aomine slid backwards, almost entirely out of Kagami, before slamming his hips forward again, pressing Kagami farther in to the wall. He moved faster, pushing a torturous rhythm in to his boyfriend, whose moans and gasps of pleasure mixed with the sound of smacking skin in the silent bedroom. Aomine reached his hand around Kagami, trailing it across his abdomen before wrapping his hand around Kagami’s heated member.

 

“A-Aomine,” Kagami groaned out, his voice breathy and deep. Aomine grinned, the sounds coming from Kagami heightening every ounce of pleasure he was getting. God he was close. He felt like a damn teenager.

 

Aomine pumped the rigid dick in his hand in time with his thrusts, twisting his hand as he stroked. He slid his fingers up to the rounded head, and smeared the liquid he felt there around his palm, stroking downward again. Kagami’s head fell backwards, as his back arched farther.

 

“Ah-Da-Daiki, I’m close,” he moaned, rocking backwards, meeting Aomine’s drives.

 

Aomine pumped Kagami’s dick faster as he speed up his thrusts, the pleasure in his stomach shooting through his legs and down to his toes. He felt his balls tighten, the wave of pleasure rising, as the warmth in his stomach spread to his dick, and he crept to his peak.

 

“Ti- Taiga- fuck!” he moaned out, as his thrusts uneven, as he bucked forward with release, slamming hard in to Kagami. He felt Kagami’s dick seize as warm liquid spurted over his still moving fingers, coating them with his movements. Kagami pushed back against Aomine’s cock, riding out his own wave of ecstasy along with him. Aomine thrust hard once more, and then stilled, his body feeling like liquid. He leaned his weight on to Kagami’s back, breathing heavy against Kagami’s warm, pale skin. Kagami’s breathing was just as heavy as his, his forearms braced against the wall in support, breathing against the cold surface.

 

Aomine kissed Kagami’s back once and unwrapped his hand from Kagami’s dick, fingers sticky with his release. He reached his hand down and wiped it across Kagami’s black boxer shorts, making sure not to get any on the sacred ass shaping jeans. Aomine pulled out slowly, hearing Kagami release a small noise at his movements. He stepped back from Kagami, slipped the condom off and tied it, throwing it in to the garbage can by the desk. He reached his hands down to Kagami’s waist again, taking in the defined muscles of his back and ass, and twisted him around. Kagami’s eyes were heavy, his face was flushed an even brighter shade of red, and his shoulders moved up and down as he sucked in breaths through his nose. His firm chest rose and fell with the noise.

 

Aomine stepped forward again, leaning his head down to kiss Kagami’s chest once, and then his neck, and then finally pressing his lips to Kagami’s own. Aomine pulled back slightly, staring at the face of the man he loved, loved so much that he didn’t give a fuck if it affected his sponsors’ view of him, or anyone else’s for that matter.

 

“C’mon, Taiga,” Aomine said, as Kagami opened his eyes. Aomine grabbed Kagami’s hand from his side and pulled him forward towards the bed.

 

“You know, just because you’re a good fuck doesn’t mean you can be an asshole to everyone and think I’ll just forget about it,” Kagami smiled, eyes still heavy.

 

“You weren’t complaining a few minutes ago,” Aomine grinned, pulling Kagami’s arm hard and twisting him on to the large bed on his back. He crawled on to the bed and wrapped his arms around Kagami, pressing his face into his neck, biting lightly. “You’re mine Kagami, I don’t like to share.”

 

Kagami shook his head, the movement ghosting through Aomine’s hair, as he ran his hand up Aomine’s back, “Love you too, Aho,” he laughed.


	11. 11- KagaAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11- this was supposed to be doggy style but I just chose to ignore that and use it as an Author's choice one again, oh also it's KagaAo so that's fun. This is hella long, yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to upload. But hey, I'm still writing them at least! Anyway thank you to everyone who has read this and done kudos and followed it and such, I love you all. anyway, enjoy the kagaao

Kagami burst through their front door, throwing his bag on to the ground, stomping through the living room and in to the kitchen. And when Aomine said stomping, he meant stomping, like a fucking five year old having a temper tantrum stomping. Aomine’s eyes followed him as he ripped open the door of their large refrigerator, producing a beer before slamming the door shut again with a loud thwack. Kagami cracked the beer open and tilted his head back, taking a long swig. Aomine paused the sports highlight reel he had been watching and threw the remote control on to the couch beside him.

 

“What’s wrong,” he says, as he stands up, already knowing what was wrong. Aomine’s knees cracked from being stationary for so long as he padded across the hardwood floor and rested his shoulder against the archway of their kitchen, folding his arms over his chest. His boyfriend was silently fuming as he brought the beer can down from his lips and turned to face Aomine. He was pissed. Kagami’s burgundy eyes were tight, his jaw was clenched, and his fingers were denting the sides of the can. Kagami shook his head and closed his eyes, releasing a loud breath through his nose.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he says, gloomily, not meeting Aomine’s eyes and walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway that connected the kitchen to the main entry. Aomine stared after him as he rounded the stairs, his heavy footsteps echoing through the house as  he ascended.

 

It was Aomine’s turn to shake his head. Kagami had been like this for the last week, every day after practice he would come home in a horrible mood that took Aomine’s coercing, to get him out of his funk. Aomine didn’t mind it really, usually he’d just preoccupy Kagami with something more interesting, like his dick, but he was so sick of seeing Kagami so affected by one damn player on the team.

 

In the most recent negotiations, Kagami’s team, the Clippers, had picked up Hanamiya Makoto in a quick trade with the Jazz. Now Aomine knew Kuroko’s hatred for that asshole in high school, he saw how mad the little guy got during that game, but he hadn’t realized how much Kagami hated him as well. Aomine knew the guy played dirty, he’d seen him during that game in the Inter High tournament their first year of high school. But either Kagami wasn’t over how the guy acted in high school, or Hanamiya was still a total dick bag and still played like that. Either way, he was about to go punch the guy in the face himself if Kagami didn’t stop getting so down over the whole thing. Aomine stuck his finger in his ear, a habit Kagami constantly made fun of him about, and headed down the hallway and up the stairs to follow his boyfriend.

 

Aomine walked into the bedroom the two had shared for some years now. Kagami had sprawled across the bed on his stomach; beer crushed and placed next to the bed on the nightstand. He’d also thrown his shirt in to the middle of the floor along with his shoes, so the sight of Kagami’s corded back muscles wasn’t all that bad on the eyes.

 

“What did Hanamiya do?” Aomine asks as he crawled on to their bed and straddled Kagami’s large, half dressed, body, lowering his weight on to Kagami’s ass and using it as a seat. Aomine leaned forward and rubbed his hands up the tight lines of Kagami’s back, pushing into the defined muscles. He felt Kagami inhale a deep breath and then expel it loudly, clearly annoyed. He turned his red-haired head to the side and looked over his shoulder at Aomine.

 

“Nothing.” he says with a pout, the anger still obvious on his face, “Yet.”

 

Aomine smirked and pressed the pads of his thumbs in to Kagami’s shoulder blades, rubbing hard circles into his tense muscles. Kagami let out a low, satisfied groan and flipped his face back in to the mattress.

 

“You’re gonna have to learn how to ignore him, Bakagami,” Aomine says, gliding his hands down Kagami’s skin and focusing on his lower back for a few moments. He feels Kagami’s body relaxing beneath his fingers, the muscles growing looser with his movements, the tension seeping away. Aomine leans forward, bracing his hands on Kagami, and presses his lips to Kagami’s warm skin, kissing a trail up the ridge of his spine. Kagami’s scent fills his nose, the faint smell of sweat mixed with Kagami’s cologne almost intoxicating.

 

“I’m just mad that that dick bag even made it to our practice team.” Kagami says with a huff, the sound of his words muffled.

 

“Want me to help you forget about it?” Aomine says in to Kagami’s skin, licking up to his neck and sucking at the skin there, Kagami’s red hair tickling his face, “I can think of few ways to help.”

 

“Mmmmf,” Kagami mumbles into the mattress, pushing his ass upwards, jostling Aomine above him. Aomine brings his weight up off of Kagami’s ass and straddles him as the other male roles on to his back between his legs, gripping his large hand around one of Aomine’s thighs for leverage, his fingertips pressing in to his skin. Aomine looks down at his boyfriend’s flushed face and smiles, letting his eyes travel down Kagami’s well-sculpted chest and abdomen. He feels Kagami’s hand leave his thigh and slide up his leg, stopping at his hip, before he grips tightly and pulls Aomine’s body down to sit in his lap. Aomine lets out a small gasp when Kagami’s burgeoning cock presses against his ass, but the strangled sound that erupts from Kagami’s mouth is much louder than his own, he was so worked up already.

 

Aomine grins and stares in to Kagami’s burgundy eyes, they’re bright and excited, and a feeling of relief washes over Aomine at the sight. He hates seeing Kagami upset and this Hanamiya dick bag is really getting to him, so being able to take his mind off of the issue makes him feel good, Aomine loves being able to do that. Aomine reaches an arm forward and rests it on Kagami’s firm chest before grinding his hips downward, slowly, never breaking eye contact. Kagami’s eyelids flutter as another deep moan escapes from between his lips. Yeah, he definitely wasn’t thinking about Hanamiya anymore. That was quick.

 

Aomine leans forward again, pressing his t-shirt clad chest to Kagami’s, and plants his lips against Kagami’s collarbone. He kisses and sucks the thin skin there, tasting salt as he trails his mouth up to Kagami’s neck. He rolls his hips forward again, sighing at the contact through their shorts. He feels Kagami’s other hand move up to his hip and begin rubbing circles in to his skin. Aomine bites lightly at Kagami’s neck, making sure not to leave any marks, even though he wants nothing more than to claim Kagami’s whole body as his own and watch as he blushes his way through an explanation to anyone who sees. He moves across Kagami’s skin, trailing over his jaw, the light stubble there rough against his mouth, and finally to his boyfriend's soft lips. Aomine slants his mouth across Kagami’s and traces his tongue across his bottom lip. Kagami simultaneously thrusts his hips upward and opens his mouth at the same time, entangling their tongues together as Aomine gasps into his mouth from the friction. Their kisses are rough and deep, pushing against each other in a well-versed rhythm.

 

Aomine pulls himself upward, sucking in a deep breath and adjusting his position over Kagami. He brings his hands to rest on either side of Kagami’s shoulders, supporting himself better before moving his head back down to Kagami’s neck and kissing a trail down his chest. He closes his mouth around one of Kagami’s nipples, sucking gently and flicking his tongue against the hard bud. He licks a line across the valley of Kagami’s chest and repeats the movement to the other nipple, biting lightly before trailing his mouth lower. He feels Kagami squirm beneath him as his hips grind down slowly, torturing them both before he slides his whole body downward, trapping Kagami’s erection beneath his abdomen. Aomine moves his head lower, kissing and sucking down the center of Kagami’s stomach as Kagami’s hands trail up his back and underneath his shirt, the familiar fingers scratch lightly as they move, sending a jolt of pleasure through Aomine the runs through his whole body.

 

“Fuck.” Aomine says into Kagami’s stomach, before lifting himself upward and sitting back on Kagami’s thighs. Kagami’s hands never leave him though, he slides them down Aomine’s sides and lets them rest on his legs. Aomine looks down at Kagami, his athletic shorts tented, his lips swollen and red, and his eyes lidded with lust, and a surge of need wells up within him. He wants to keep Kagami here like this forever. Locked in their bedroom together where there weren’t any assholes that ruined his normally carefree mood.

 

“What?” Kagami breathes out, voice thick, “stop staring at me like that, Aho.”

 

Aomine grins and moves his hand to cup Kagami’s hard cock through his shorts. Kagami’s eyes shut as he groans, loud, the sound ringing through their bedroom. Aomine feels him start to lift his hips upward off the bed, but holds him down with his free hand.

 

“No, I think I’ll stay like this for a minute,” Aomine says, stroking Kagami’s member through his shorts.

 

“Dai- ahh- Aomine,” Kagami whines, and this time the noise actually does go straight to Aomine’s dick. He feels his cock twitch beneath his shorts and sucks in a breath through his nose. His fingers itch to relieve himself a little, but he knows he can’t, not yet. He wants to ride this out as long as possible and that won’t work if he comes in his shorts just from looking at Kagami writhe before him; they aren’t even undressed yet for fuck’s sake.

 

Aomine moves his hands to the waistband of Kagami’s shorts, slipping them beneath the band, toying with his heated skin.  He hooks his fingers in the fabric and pulls them down, his eyes following the thin trail of dark red hair the lower they go.

 

“Lift up,” Aomine demands, forcing his voice to remain steady. Kagami lifts his hips off the mattress, his thick thighs flexing with the movement. Aomine pulls the shorts lower, freeing Kagami’s rigid dick, which springs upward and lays heavy against his stomach, the tip already wet with pre-cum. Aomine pulls Kagami’s shorts farther down as Kagami eases his ass back on the mattress and he crawls backwards off the bed, taking the shorts with him as he stands on the floor. He throws Kagami’s shorts to the side, not particularly concerned about their location, and stares down at Kagami’s naked form. God damn, Aomine knew Kagami hated this, when Aomine admired his muscular form, but sometimes he just had to do it, he was only human after all. Kagami leans up on to one elbow and stares back at Aomine, his face reddening by the second.

 

“Ahomine!” he yells reprimanding him, his weird eyebrows scrunching together in the center of his forehead.

 

Aomine lets out a small laugh and reaches behind his head to grab his shirt and throw it to the side. He pulls his own shorts off in one swift motion and kicks them off his ankles. His dick hangs heavy between his thighs, finally freed from the restriction of his shorts, and the cool air across his heated member sends chills all over his now naked body. Aomine sees Kagami begin to reach his hand down to his hard dick.

 

“Don’t.” Aomine says firmly, causing Kagami’s hand to still in the air, “Don’t.”

 

Kagami’s forehead wrinkles in confusion but Aomine keeps his eyes trained on him as he says, “The only one who’s touching your cock tonight is me.”

 

Kagami let’s out a strangled noise from his throat, it might be a laugh, Aomine’s not absolutely sure. He said the line as a joke but he absolutely does mean it, and it looks like Kagami knows it too because his eyes go wide and his face flushes an even deeper shade of red but his hadn goes back down to the mattress. Aomine can’t help but smirk at him as he leans over to the bedside table and grabs the bottle of lube they keep in their drawer, throwing it on the bed next to Kagami.

 

Aomine crawls back on to the bed, straddling Kagami’s thighs again and grips Kagami’s cock at the base, dragging his hand up slowly and twisting his palm on the way down. Kagami sucks in a loud breath and Aomine leans his head down first to lick the muscled v of his hips, lapping his tongue across the hard muscle, and then to swirl his tongue around the tip of Kagami’s cock, the bitter taste of pre-cum mixing within his mouth. Kagami’s fingers splay through his hair and grip lightly, which only encourages him more. Aomine bobs his head down, Kagami’s heated shaft filling his mouth as he licks at the underside. He pulls his mouth upward slowly, hollowing his cheeks as he goes and twisting his hand to follow. He traces his tongue around Kagami’s tip again, tonguing his slit and flicking at the little bundle of nerves around the ridge before moving back down and taking more of Kagami in, almost all of him this time. Kagami bucks his hips forward, pushing his cock even deeper in to Aomine’s mouth, his thighs tensing as he does so.

 

“Fu-fuck, Daiki,” Kagami whines, his fingers scratching lightly at Aomine’s scalp.

 

Aomine settles in to a rhythm, stroking and sucking until Kagami’s mewls are the only sound in his head. But he makes sure to pay attention to Kagami’s movements. He knows how Kagami acts when he’s close and he doesn’t want him to come yet. No, he wants to save that for when he’s riding Kagami, wants to watch the red-headed man who balances him so well fall apart underneath him, the mood he’d been in totally forgotten about. Aomine might not be able to rid him of Hanamiya during his practices, but he would be damn sure that he would try his hardest to keep Kagami’s thoughts somewhere else while he was home. Aomine slides his mouth back down Kagami’s cock and hums, knowing how much it sets Kagami on fire. And Kagami’s reaction is just what he saw coming, Kagami’s back arches again, his dick hitting the back of Aomine’s throat, and he sucks hard as he pulls upward, letting the solid member lay back against Kagami’s stomach. He hears Kagami’s growl at the loss of contact, and smirks, looking up to his boyfriend's face.

 

Kagami’s eyes are wild, lust seeping from them as he stares down at Aomine, his hand still laced within his hair. Aomine tilts his head back, motioning for Kagami to move his hand, and brings his hand that had been on Kagami’s cock to his own, giving himself some much needed attention. Aomine strokes his dick slowly, keeping his eyes on Kagami as he does, watching Kagami’s eyes follow his every movement. When his dick is full and the pleasure starts to curl its way through his stomach, he releases himself and reaches across the bed to the lube. Aomine pours the lube on his fingers, coating them well, and then brings the bottle over top of Kagami’s cock, allowing some to drip down his shaft. Aomine flips the lid shut and tosses the bottle off the bed. Aomine’s a switch hitter by any standard, so he knows when he wants to be fucked, and now seems like as great a time as any. Kagami’s aggression t needs to be worked out some way, so Aomine is pretty sure this is the way that would benefit them both the best. But mainly him, he would definitely be getting the benefits here.

 

“I’m riding you tonight, Taiga.” Aomine grins, using his other hand to spread the clear liquid up Kagami’s shaft. Kagami stutters out some unintelligent sound, his mouth opening and closing like a fish and Aomine can’t help but grin more, he loves flustering him like this. He actually tries to make that a daily goal.

 

Aomine knows how crazy it drives Kagami when he watches Aomine open himself up for him. So as he’s still sitting on Kagami’s thighs, he leans forward, straightening up on to his knees. He moves his hand to Kagami’s abdomen, holding himself up as he twists his other arm behind him and presses a wet finger to his entrance, sighing with the feeling. He stares at Kagami the whole time as he prepares himself, watches as he turns a deeper shade of red as he watches Aomine’s movements. Aomine slides his finger out and adds another, pumping in and out slowly, his breath hitching at the full feeling. He pumps slowly again before scissoring his fingers within him, stretching himself for Kagami.

 

Aomine removes his fingers and crawls higher up Kagami’s body, to straddle his waist. He lowers himself down first, their naked cocks rubbing together in a sinful manner, and leans his head forward to slam his lips against Kagami’s. The kiss is rough and hard, their tongues colliding with one another in Kagami’s mouth, and Aomine let’s out a deep moan as Kagami thrusts his hips upward, almost certainly trying to drive Aomine crazy on purpose.

 

Aomine straightens himself back up, and reaches behind him, fingers wrapping around Kagami’s shaft, he strokes once and guides Kagami’s dick to his entrance, pressing the dull head against his tight entrance. Kagami finally seems to come back to life then, his eyes lock with Aomine’s and his hands come to grip around Aomine’s hips, not moving, waiting for Aomine to take the lead.

 

Aomine lowers himself down slowly, Kagami’s dick filling him, as his muscles burn with the foreign sensation that’s much larger than his two fingers. Aomine closes his eyes and seats himself fully on Kagami’s cock, waiting for himself to adjust to the fullness. Kagami’s thumbs rub small circles in to his hips, not impatient in the slightest.

 

“Oh-fu-fuck, Daiki. You’re so-fuck,” Kagami’ moans out, and Aomine can hear the almost begging tone of Kagami’s voice. Kagami’s hands slide to Aomine’s ass, leaving a trail of heat wherever they touch, and Aomine feel his fingers dig in to his skin, spreading him farther.

 

Aomine opens his eyes and raises his thighs up sliding up Kagami’s cock and then seating himself back down. A shudder burst through Aomine’s body at the feeling, his nerves igniting with pleasure. He moves his hands to Kagami’s abdomen and rocks backwards, harder this time, and let’s out a satisfied hiss at the contact. Fuck, this felt good.

 

“Don’t make me do all the work, Baka,” Aomine says with a laugh, his voice raspy. He knew that wouldn’t be the case though, Kagami was just as active in bed as he was on the basketball court, always matching pace with Aomine in the best way possible.  Kagami’s hands tighten even more on Aomine’s ass and as Aomine slides his body back down Kagami’s dick, Kagami meets him half way, lifting off the mattress, and sinking himself farther in to Aomine.

 

Kagami’s thrusts are hard, smacking against Aomine in an almost painful measure, sending jolts of pleasure through his whole body. He feels Kagami’s hands slide up to his back, pressing him forward to lie on top of his chest. Aomine obliges, leaning forward and gripping Kagami’s broad shoulders, his own erection now trapped between their stomachs, their synced motions rubbing against his cock perfectly. Kagami’s hands move back to Aomine’s hips and grip hard as he pulls his ass down to meet his thrusts, skin smacking together lewdly.

 

“Shit-oh fuck, Tai-fuck,” Aomine hisses out, the new angle they’re in making Kagami’s cock rub right against his prostate. Aomine sees the flashes of pleasure behind his eyes with every thrust of Kagami’s hips. He pants heavy as he arches his back over Kagami, slamming himself down with Kagami’s hands tight on his hips. Aomine feels the pleasure building up inside him, the white-hot wave building up in his stomach and now spreading down his legs.

 

He looks down at Kagami again; his face is set in a line of concentration, watching himself thrust in and out of Aomine, hair a wild mess on his forehead, skin still flushed red. Kagami’s eyes flash to Aomine’s then, the burgundy irises blown wide with pleasure, a smile curling it’s way up his lips. Fuck, he’s so hot.

 

“Finish with me, Daiki,” Kagami pants out, gripping his fingers tighter in to the flesh of Aomine’s hips and ass, “I’m so- ahh- so close.”

 

And Aomine can’t help but grind down harder at Kagami’s fevered words. He slides a hand between their stomachs to grip his own dripping cock, already so close that he doesn’t know how much longer he can go. He matches his pumps with Kagami’s thrusts and feels the pleasure grow within him, that wave of pleasure cresting so high that one more-

 

Kagami grunts out Aomine’s name as he lifts his hips up and Aomine feels him twitch with his warm release inside him, his thrusts erratic and harsh and then Aomine’s body is pulled under in pleasure. His dick twitches in his fingers, and he feels himself clench around Kagami’s shuddering cock.

 

“Fuck.” Aomine moans loud and guttural, his eyes closing as his back arches up and he feels his body begin to roll with ecstasy, riding out his release with Kagami.

 

Kagami’s movements slow to a stop and Aomine can’t do anything but collapse on top of him, literally on top of his chest, head cradled in the crook of his neck, not caring about the mess between them. They’re both panting hard as Kagami’s hands roam up Aomine’s back lightly, one remaining there and the other moving higher to settle in his hair. Aomine feels Kagami shift below him and lean forward, pressing his lips against his head. Aomine kisses Kagami’s neck lightly in return, his body still stinging with pleasure.

 

“Fuck,” Kagami let’s out in a breath, moving the hairs on Aomine’s head. “You’re so- fuck.”

 

Aomine grins into Kagami’s neck and pushes himself up on to his elbows, looking at Kagami. “Yeah I know, Taiga, I’m a good lay. You don’t have to tell me.”

 

Kagami laughs, eyes still lidded in elation, “Aho.”

 

“Love you too, Baka,” Aomine laughs, separating himself from Kagami and rolling next to him on the bed, breathing finally calm. He feels the stickiness all over his body with his movements and hops off the bed, walking towards their bathroom. He hears Kagami let out a surprised noise at his movements,

 

“Where are you-“

 

“Shower.” Aomine says cutting his question off, unable to stop the grin that grows on his lips, “why don’t you come help me clean up your mess?”

 

He hears Kagami suck in a loud breath and the springs of the bed squeak with his movement. Kagami’s large arms wrap around him from behind as he rests his head against Aomine’s shoulder.

 

“Gladly.” Kagami says in to Aomine’s ear, biting his earlobe as they walk into the huge bathroom.

 

Aomine smiles as chills erupt across his body. Maybe he should just keep Kagami distracted for the rest of the night. 


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the theme is Dom/Sub sooooo this is kinda on that theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY that i haven't updated in so long. it was hard for me to write this chapter, i had some major writer's block going on but whatever i got it done and it's here so yes, sorry. hopefully i can keep up the momentum and get another one out there in a week. But yeah, thank you again to everyone who is reading and kudos-ing and bookmarking!

Kagami felt like the biggest idiot in the entire world. Like literally the _biggest_. He could already hear Aomine’s deep voice in his head, the ever-present smirk growing wider on his angular face, as he made some asshole comment about the pieces of fabric Kagami had tied to the corners of the bed. And Aomine would, Kagami knew that for a fact. Aomine would absolutely make an asshole comment that would undoubtedly make Kagami blush and feel like an even bigger idiot.

 

But Kagami was also pretty sure that he’d hear that little catch in Aomine’s breath that he always strived to elicit. That side of him that left the bullshit front of a snarky bastard with an aggression problem, at the front door.  The sweet, caring, and yeah still pretty much a dick, but in playful way that Kagami had come to love over the years, personality would show through. It always did. Kagami could always bring that out of him.

 

Kagami shook his head, physically shaking the thoughts of his boyfriend from his mind, and checked the knots at the top of the bed again. He knew they were already secure. He’d followed the damn instruction to a T and it had taken forever. The ropes had looked so much easier to tie when he had viewed them on the Internet a few weeks ago but here he was, two hours later, almost sweating after having to reposition the mattress four times. He was such an idiot.

 

Kagami had come up with the idea, to you know tie Aomine to the bed and have his way with him, a while ago but it had taken some courage and quite a few unidentified browser searches to actually do it. He knew Aomine loved it when he took control in the bedroom, but this was a new level. Even when Kagami was in control Aomine was very persistent about moving and about where Kagami touched him and about never ceasing his fucking unstoppable stream of talking like he was in a damn porn movie. And Kagami wasn’t going to lie to himself, he fucking loved it, god he loved it, he felt his stomach roll just at the thought of Aomine’s voice, deep and sultry in his ear, his breath coasting down his neck as he let his mouth run wild. He felt a jolt in his lower stomach that surged through his body.

 

Kagami clenched his hands together. No, no time for those thoughts right now, later. He took a deep breath.

 

Kagami wanted to make Aomine feel how it was having someone talk to him like that, feel how it was to not have control, like Kagami felt so frequently. Because Aomine’s presence was just so domineering that even when they fucked and Aomine rode Kagami, Kagami still didn’t really feel like he was the one in control. He really only ever felt like he was in control when he was being rough or on those rare occasions when he would catch Aomine off guard. But this time it was totally premeditative and he wanted Aomine to release all of his control and let Kagami take care of him like he usually did for Kagami. So yeah, he was fucking nervous.

 

Kagami sat down in the chair opposite from their bed and waited. He’d gotten a text from Aomine twenty minutes ago that he was heading home so he should be here by now. Maybe I should put on mood music, Kagami thought to himself, and then instantly realized that not only would Aomine laugh at him for doing that but he would probably also not let him ever live it down. So Kagami remained seated in the chair and stared at the clock on his lock screen.

 

What felt like an hour later, but what was actually all of four minutes, Kagami heard the front door of their home open and then slam close. He heard ruffling and metal zippers smacking the hardwood, and felt his nerves explode within his stomach. Oh shit, I’m actually doing this, he thought.

 

“Baka, where the fuck are you?” He heard Aomine’s deep voice call from down the stairs.

 

“I’m up here, Aho!” Kagami yelled back.

 

He heard Aomine’s heavy footsteps against the hardwood of the steps. He could feel his heart rate rising, the nerves sitting heavy in his chest. This was so dumb. No. He couldn’t let himself think like that. He had to think like Aomine. He knew this was a good idea. He didn’t need to second-guess himself now. Kagami grit his teeth together as Aomine walked through the bedroom door. He must have showered after practice. His hair was damp and he’d changed out of his practice clothes and into sweatpants and a cutoff. His sweatpants hung low on his hips, almost covering his bare feet. Kagami trailed his eyes back up his body to his face.

 

Aomine’s eyes were wide. No trace of his ever-present smirk in sight as he stared at the straps hanging off the corners of the bed. The crease between his eyebrows had entirely smoothed.

 

A jolt of excitement shot through Kagami. Yes. He had to act on this. Just take control, take control, the mantra repeated through his head. He pushed himself up from the chair and walked across the room to stand in front of his completely dumfounded boyfriend.

 

Aomine turned to him as he walked forward, finally taking his eyes away from the bed, “What are those, Kagami?” Aomine asked, his voice was rough, wild.

 

Kagami didn’t say anything, but reached forward and placed his hands around Aomine’s hips, pulling his boyfriend’s hard body against his. Kagami pressed his lips against Aomine’s corded neck. His skin was warm and his scent invaded Kagami’s whole being. He bit the dark skin there lightly and then traced his mouth up to Aomine’s ear.

 

“Get on the bed,” he said as sternly as he could, praying he didn’t sound like a creep.

 

He heard Aomine’s breath hitch, felt the burst of air that escaped his lips travel through his hair. It sent goose bumps down Kagami’s arms. Kagami closed his eyes and tried to still his nerves. He leaned his head backwards and stared at Aomine straight on. Aomine’s blue eyes were still wide; they flickered from the bed to meet Kagami’s.

 

“I said get on the bed, Daiki.”

 

A smile pulled the corners of Aomine’s mouth, his eyes brightened, and he began to move. He sidestepped Kagami and walked to their bed in the middle of the room. Kagami turned to watch his procession, never taking his eyes off the dark skinned male as he turned around and sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back on his hands, legs wide, smirk growing. Kagami would wipe that away by the time he was finished. That was his goal.

 

Kagami moved forward and stood between Aomine’s legs, starring down at the blue haired man before him. Aomine tipped his head back and kept his eyes trained on Kagami’s. Kagami moved his hand forward and trailed it down the front of Aomine’s shirt before grabbing the hem and pulling it upward slowly, exposing the hard muscles of his abdomen and chest slowly. Kagami felt Aomine lean towards him as his arms rose above his head. Kagami grinned and lifted the black shirt over his head and threw it behind him. He brought his hands down to Aomine’s shoulders and pushed back as he moved to straddle him on the bed. Aomine pulled his body towards the middle of the bed, the muscles in his arms flexed with his movements, and Kagami settled himself on his knees overtop of Aomine’s thighs.

 

“So what are you planning, Taiga?” Aomine spoke softly, his voice rough and deep, and _god_ it was fucking perfect. Kagami could hear the excitement building in his tone, could see the want radiating from his body, which was also made obvious by the tenting of his sweatpants. Kagami smiled at Aomine and leaned forward, pressing his mouth to the bulge in his pants and mouthing his hardening dick through the fabric. Aomine sucked in a breath and Kagami moved upward, kissing and licking his way between the muscles of his abs, up the center of his chest, to his neck and then jaw. He sucked there for a moment and then licked across Aomine’s slightly stubbled face to press his lips against his mouth. Kagami slid his tongue between Aomine’s lips and pressed their mouths together hard. He drug his hand between them and palmed Aomine’s dick. He pulled back and stared at Aomine’s face, his eyes still bright, lips swollen.

 

“I’m going to tie you up, Daiki,” Kagami said as he slid his hand up and then beneath the waistband of Aomine’s sweat pants. He teased Aomine’s cock, sliding his fingers over the heated member lightly. He felt Aomine lift his hips beneath him and immediately moved his hand out of his pants. Kagami brought both of his hands to Aomine’s chest, and leaned close to Aomine’s face. “And then I’m going to make you come until you can’t even move.”

 

Aomine’s grin vanished as his mouth opened slightly.

 

“Fuck, Kagami.” He hissed, letting out a breath with his words.

 

“We will, don’t worry,” Kagami said, smiling down at him. Kagami felt the heat rising to his cheeks. No, keep it up, you’re doing fine. He loves it.

 

Aomine grinned and pushed himself up to meet Kagami’s lips, tongue immediately sliding into his mouth. Kagami breathed him in quickly and then pushed back on his chest and shook his head. He couldn’t give him control; he wanted to be the one driving Aomine crazy.

 

“No, Daiki.” Kagami said crawling backyards off the bed. He stood at the side of the bed and gripped Aomine’s pants and pulled. Aomine lifted his hips up and Kagami yanked hard, ripping the pants off in one motion, his erection springing forth with the movement. Kagami stood over Aomine again and took him in, his dark skin in stark contrast with their white bedding, his cock heavy and hard against his stomach. Kagami felt his own dick stir at the image. Fuck, he was so hot.

 

“Put your head on the pillows,” Kagami said, turning and reaching for the lube they kept in their bedside table, he heard Aomine’s movements on the bed and a sense of relief swept through him, at least he was actually listening. Kagami grabbed the bottle, tossed it on the bed, and turned back to Aomine, whose blue haired head was lying right in the middle of their pillows, propped up to watch, smirk firmly in place.

 

“Good.” Kagami said, keeping himself focused and not fixating on Aomine’s fucking glorious form before him. Kagami reached down, grabbing one of the straps at the top of the bed and Aomine’s wrist simultaneously. Aomine’s skin was warm beneath his palm. Kagami bent his head down and pressed his mouth to the soft skin there, trailing his mouth up his muscled forearm

 

“Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” Kagami said, chin perched on Aomine’s arm. He stared straight into Aomine’s blue eyes for this; he needed to make himself really clear, needed to see Aomine understand him, and really needed to reassure himself that this was a good idea.

“Not gonna happen,” Aomine said as his smile widened, his face alight with excitement. He brought his other arm across his chest and pushed his hand through Kagami’s hair, reassuring him and giving him motivation at the same time. Aomine knew that he needed it; he’d always been able to read him like a fucking book and this was not any different.

 

Kagami took a deep breath and leaned back, feeling Aomine’s hand drop from his hair. He grabbed Aomine’s wrist, tied the knot that he’d learned how to tie on the Internet, and practiced no less than sixteen times, and walked around the bed to repeat the motion. He could feel Aomine’s eyes on him, sense the excitement vibrating through their room, and especially feel the nerves that were slowly creeping up his spine. Kagami grabbed Aomine’s other wrist and repeated the knot. He kept his eyes averted from Aomine and walked to the end of their bed. He closed his eyes, set his jaw, and looked up at his boyfriend.

 

Kagami didn’t know where to keep his eyes. He knew that Aomine was good looking; obviously he knew that, he’d known that since he was sixteen, but sometimes he forgot just how genetically lucky Aomine was. His muscles were perfect, his skin was dark and soft, and his dick was just there almost completely hard, waiting for Kagami.

 

“Hurry up, Taiga,” Aomine said, voice rough and deep with need.

 

Kagami trailed his eyes over Aomine’s body, slowly, taking as much time as he wanted to ogle his boyfriend who was completely on display for him, and finally met his face, putting as much force in to his stare as he could.

 

“Tell me to hurry up again, and I’ll make you wait all night.”

 

He saw Aomine’s mouth open slightly as he sucked in a gasp of air between his lips.  Kagami couldn’t help but smirk at that as he ripped his shirt from his torso, and disposed of his pants and boxers.

 

“Understand?” Kagami asked, as he walked forward and climbed on to the bed, trailing his palms up Aomine’s corded legs, gripping tight on his muscled thighs.

 

“Y-yeah. Yes.” Aomine stuttered out. Kagami’s stomach fluttered at his broken words. Had he seriously already flustered him this much?

 

“Good.” Kagami said, as he leaned down, bracing himself on Aomine’s thighs, and brought his mouth to the skin there. He kissed and licked his way from Aomine’s knee to the dip in his hipbone, kneading his thumbs in circles as he went. He crawled higher making sure not to touch Aomine’s dick, wanting to torture him more before he got any sort of release. Kagami kissed and bit and sucked a trail over Aomine’s abs, tasting every taught muscle. He could stare at Aomine’s abs all day; his not so secret area of weakness in life, so getting to taste them was just a bonus.

 

He moved higher, reaching Aomine’s nipples, sucking one into his mouth, and rolling the other between his fingers. He heard Aomine let out a small moan and moved his mouth across his chest to pay attention to the other nipple. Aomine’s moan was louder this time. Kagami felt a jolt of excitement run down his body at the noise. He moved higher, sucking hard at Aomine’s collarbone, and then following the line of his arms, kissing a line to his elbow and back to his shoulder. Kagami slid his mouth up to Aomine’s ear, took a breath through his nose to calm himself again, and released all of his nerves.

 

“Do you know how fucking hot you look tied up like this, Daiki?” Kagami growled, making his voice as low as he could. “Do you know how crazy you’re driving me by just laying here?”

 

“Fuck, Kagami. Fuck,” Aomine groaned and Kagami felt him squirm beneath him.

 

Kagami pushed himself up from the bed, taking in Aomine’s half-lidded expression as he moved, and settled his weight on his knees, straddling Aomine’s thighs again. He reached his hand down to his own cock, making sure to avoid Aomine’s, and gripped the base, sliding his palm up and down slowly. He stared at Aomine’s face that was twisted in lust and need and grinned.

 

“Do you want me to touch you, Daiki?” Kagami said, keeping the movements of his palm slow and even.

 

“Fuck, yes.” Aomine breathed out, trying to move his arms down and realizing the position he was in.

 

Kagami grinned and backed himself further down the bed. He released his dick from his hand and braced himself on Aomine’s thigh again. He leaned his head down, grabbing Aomine’s stiff cock in his hand, and brought it to his lips. Kagami wrapped his mouth around the head of Aomine’s dick and Aomine’s moan filled the room, loud and wild. His hips jerked upward, and Kagami pressed harder with his hand, holding him in place. He slid his mouth lower, flattening his tongue against the underside, and took in as much as he could.

 

“Shit,” Aomine hissed, his legs tensing beneath Kagami’s fingers. Kagami looked up to Aomine’s face then, his eyes open, the muscles in his arms and chest strained against the bindings as he pushed himself forward to watch Kagami. So Kagami sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks as he slid his mouth upward, twisting his hand as he moved. Aomine’s eyes fluttered as his chest heaved out heavy breaths. Kagami slid his mouth back down his shaft, swirling his tongue along the underside, and bobbing his head setting a steady rhythm.

 

Kagami slid off of Aomine’s dick, eliciting a high pitched whimper from the blue haired male, one that Kagami would probably never forget, and reached next to him to grab the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers liberally and tossed the bottle back to the side of the bed. He slicked his cock, pumping his fist up and down once and then wrapped his hand back around Aomine’s cock, tonguing his slit as he did and spreading the lube farther down to his entrance and sliding a finger inside.

 

“Tai- Ah, I-,” Aomine’s words faded into weighty breaths.

 

Kagami correlated his movements, bobbing his head and pumping his finger in unison, adding a second finger shortly after. He pumped slow, spreading his fingers as he moved, pressing forward and curling his fingers as he went.

 

Aomine’s body jerked, the posts on the bed squeaked from the rapid movement, and he moaned, deep and broken.

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Kagami. _Fuck_.”

 

Kagami knew he couldn’t torture him much longer like this; he didn’t want him to come yet. Not yet. Kagami slid his mouth up Aomine’s cock, licking a circle around his head before finally releasing him. He slid his fingers from within him and moved to grasp Aomine’s sides, looking up at him. His hair was disheveled, his arms straining even harder against the straps than before, head leaned back against the pillows, his body arching into the air. Kagami felt a spark of excitement run straight through his body down to his cock.

 

“What?” Kagami said, sliding back up on to his knees to wrap his hand around his own dick again, stroking slow and loose. He stared at Aomine whose eyes were still smashed shut, the wrinkle between his eyebrows deep. “Look at me and tell me what you want.”

 

Aomine’s eyes went wide; the blue orbs bright and heady with lust and need. Kagami stared down at him watching as his eyes flicked from Kagami’s face to his hand stroking his dick. Kagami saw Aomine’s arm muscles constrict as he lifted his hips upward trying to find any source of friction.

 

“Kag-Taiga I-Ah, Fuck. I need- ah,” he whined.

 

“What do you need?”

 

“You. Now.”

 

Kagami smirked; the needy, broken words coming from Aomine’s lips igniting something in him he hadn’t realized had been there. He fucking loved this. Kagami was enjoying the hell out this; he didn’t even have to fight with his nerves anymore.

 

“I _know_ you want me, Daiki. Look how hard you are for me. Look how much your cock’s already leaking. Now tell me what you want me to do.” He said, wrapping his hand around the base of Aomine’s heated member.

 

“Fuck me.” Aomine groaned as Kagami twisted his hand on Aomine’s cock, sliding his thumb over the head and smearing the liquid there.

 

“Say please,” Kagami grinned, stilling his hand on both of their members.

 

“Please fuck me, Taiga.” Aomine rasped out, staring straight at Kagami.

 

Kagami felt the color that he’d been working so hard to suppress from his cheeks erupt over them at Aomine’s words. He couldn’t even say anything back in response, so he moved Aomine’s legs and pushed them up to position himself slightly under him. He lined his cock up with Aomine’s opening, teasing him, pressing his head to his entrance. Aomine groaned again and wrapped his legs around Kagami’s waist trying to pull him forward.

 

“Kagami.” Aomine whined, pushing his heels in to Aomine’s ass, hard.

 

Kagami relented, and pushed forward, slowly, letting Aomine adjust as he went. Kagami was the one to groan this time, the low sound escaping his throat before he even knew it happened. The friction so good around his cock he couldn’t help it.

  
“Fu- Daiki. God.”

 

Aomine responded with a throaty groan and after a few moments, pushed his body down on Kagami’s cock, signaling him to move. Kagami rolled his hips backwards, almost pulling all the way out before thrusting back in, hard, again and again. Their rhythm was easy to find, Aomine’s thrusts meeting Kagami’s every time. They fell into a rhythm together, acquired after so many long years of this, and Kagami reached forward to wrap his hand back around Aomine’s cock, gripping the base. Kagami smeared his palm around the tip of Aomine’s cock and spread the liquid down as his hand moved, pumping him in unisons with his thrusts. Aomine’s back arched up into Kagami’s hand, and Kagami wrapped his arm around Aomine’s back, supporting him there and giving Kagami a new angle to thrust into.

 

“Oh shit. Shit.” Aomine grunted, pulling against the straps on the headboard to meet Kagami’s thrusts. Kagami thrust hard, pistoning his hips, watching Aomine as he met his every thrust, moaning and hissing with his movements.

 

Kagami moved his hand off of Aomine’s dick to grip his hips on both sides, pressing his fingers tight into the darker flesh. Kagami threw his weight into his thrusts, sinking deeper and deeper, hitting Aomine is just the right spot as his neck arched back in to the pillows and his mouth fell open. Kagami’s own pleasure was building steadily, filling his whole body and seeping in to his toes as he moved. He thrust hard, harder, the sound of their skin smacking together mixed with loud gasping breaths the only sound in the room. Kagami leaned forward, shifting their angle again and bit hard into Aomine’s collarbone.

 

“Fuck- Taiga- I’m fuck – so close,” Aomine hissed out, his breath making the hair on Kagami’s head flutter. Kagami leaned up and pressed his mouth to Aomine’s, their kiss hard and rough and perfect.

 

“Come for me, Daiki.” Kagami said into Aomine’s mouth, thrusting hard with every word. Aomine moaned loud, and thrust his hips down and Kagami felt him shudder around him, his cock quivering between them in release. Kagami thrust once, twice, and then felt that wave of pleasure crashing down around him.

 

“Daiki. Fuck,” Kagami groaned, his body rolling and his toes curling beneath him. His thrusts became erratic and harsh as he came undone, emptying himself inside Aomine’s shuddering body.

 

“Fuck. Fuck.” He heard Aomine muttering beneath him as he thrust one last time and collapsed on top of Aomine, his head in the center of his chest.

 

He lay there, not moving for a minute, trying to suck in as much air as possible, his breath syncing with Aomine’s, before he finally pulled out, planting a kiss in the middle of Aomine’s chest. Kagami rolled to his side and looked at Aomine, who was still breathing hard. Kagami pushed himself up to his knees and leaned forward to undo the knot around Aomine’s right wrist. He untied it easily and held Aomine’s arm, pressing his lips to the dark marks that were already blooming across them. Kagami rolled off the bed and walked to the other side, repeating the motion again.

 

He crawled back on to the bed and straddled Aomine’s chest, whose eyes were still shut. Kagami pressed his fingers into Aomine’s shoulders, rubbing and massaging the sure to be sore area. He slid his arms farther out, rubbing soothing circles into the muscles of his biceps and triceps as well. He’d read that Aomine would probably be sore afterwards and he knew massaging the muscles would help. He rubbed and squeezed for a few minutes before moved his hands away from Aomine’s arms. Kagami leaned down, sliding his hands back to Aomine’s chest and pressed his lips to Aomine’s.

 

“Thanks.” Kagami smiled into Aomine’s lips.

 

Aomine let out a weak laugh and opened his eyes, pressing his head forward to kiss Kagami back.

 

“Don’t thank me, you baka,” Aomine laughed, as Kagami moved to lie next to him.

 

Kagami tried to stutter out a response, but Aomine pressed his mouth to his again. He pulled back slightly.

 

“I loved it, I love you, don’t thank me,” he said, grinning. “And you’re going to keep talking like that when we’re fucking from now on.”

 

Kagami froze and felt his face explode with warmth at the thought. Aomine let out a low laugh and leaned forward, kissing his shocked mouth.

 


End file.
